Holding onto you
by Crazybe
Summary: Her world was falling apart, everything she knew was changing. She felt like she was giving up on her plans,her future, her live. Who was going to save her,can she be saved?Dean/Haley
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU crossover between SPN and OTH (Dean/Haley).

I don't own anything but the idea for the story.

**Holding onto you**

Her world was falling apart, everything she knew was changing. Her friends were moving on with their lives, going to college, started to work. But not her, she felt like she was giving up on all her plans, her dreams, her life. Who was going to save her, can she be saved?

**Chapter 1**

She was sitting on the beach, just watching as the sun set. _How did I get here_ she wondered. _How can your live change so much in two years? Will I ever get back to my old care free self?_ _ What am I suppose to do? _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see him walk up to her or sit down beside her. He was quite for a while looking out over the ocean. He looked her way and studied her, _she is beautiful_ he thought. _But she's going trough a lot and it shows in her features_,_ there's pain in her eyes._ _I can't remember the last time she really laughed_. He reached out and touched her hand that was wrapped around her legs. She turned her head and looked at him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" he said back while squeezing her hand

"How are things going today?" he continued with concern in his voice

"Oh you know, some days are better than others" she answered looking back over the sea

"Yeah"

She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. They sat like that for a while, just watching as the waves crashed against the sand, the sun setting on the horizon.

"Excuse me Miss James?" someone asked and they both turned around.

"Yes Lynn?" she answered

"Your mother is asking for you" Lynn said giving her an apologetic look

"Oh….Yes of course, I am on my way" Haley said moving away from Dean and standing up "Thanks for keeping me company" she said giving him a small smile.

"My pleasure" Dean answered getting up as well. Haley followed Lynn across the beach and towards the house

"Hales?" Dean yelled after her.

"Yeah" she answered turning around

"Want to join me at the club tonight?" he asked walking towards her, his hands in his pockets. Haley looked back towards the house seeing Lynn already at the patio door; she paused for a while than turned back towards Dean.

"I'll call you" she answered

"Okay" he said smiling at her. Haley turned back and walked to the door

.

Walking into her mothers room Haley could feel all her muscles tense. She relaxed however when she saw her mom. She was sitting up against the pillows, reading a book.

"Haley bum" Lydia said when she noticed her daughter at the foot of the bed.

She placed the book on her lap and sat up a bit more against the pillow and patted on the bed next to her mentioning for Haley to sit. Walking around the bed, Haley carefully went to sit next to her mom.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked with concern

"I feel fine thank you sweetie. How are things with you?" Lydia asked

"It's going okay, school keeps me busy and I still tutor some kids" Haley answered

"That's nice and how is things with your friends?" Lydia continued. Haley stood up from the bed and walked to the window looking out. _How was it going with her friends_ she wondered, she hasn't spoken to them in weeks. She turned around before she spoke.

"Their good, Brooke and Lucas moved in together and her fashion line is doing well and Lucas is the new couch at the high school" Haley was rambling to get it out so that it could be over. She turned to look out the window again, just staring into nothing. Then the question she knew would follow.

"And Nathan, how is he doing?"

Haley didn't turn to look at her mother; she just took a deep breath and answered at upbeat as possible.

"Good very good, his still at Duke playing basketball, his a big thing there now you know. Very famous. Yeah" the last part only a whisper. She only knew about his life at Duke due to the constant news about him, they haven't talked in over a year. She could hear her mother talking but didn't listen; her gaze followed the guy on the beach. Some days he was the only one she spoke to outside of her Mothers nurse Lynn. He was her sanity. She gave a smile and turned around to look at her mom.

"Are you going to be ok tonight mom?" Haley asked walking towards her mom

"Of course sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow?" Lydia asked

"Yeah I'll be in early to see you, night mom" With a quick kiss on her mothers cheek Haley rushed out the door and to her room. She took out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number. After a few rings it was answered.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked

This is my first fanfic ever so your feedback will be appreciated

So please read and leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holding Haley's hand Dean walks to the front of the line. Nodding at the bouncer their being let in. _There's perks to having your own club_ Dean thought. Haley tightens her hold on Dean's hand as they walk trough the already full club. At the bar Dean lets go of Haley's hand and turns to her.

"I will be right back; I just have to check on something ok" Haley nods as Dean lightly kisses her cheek and walk of. Haley decided to just wait by the bar.

"Hi Haley long time no see" she looks up to see Owen the bartender talking to her

"What can I get you" he continues

"Hi Owen, it's been a while yes. Ohm… a white wine please" She answers with half a smile.

"Lucas and Brooke was in a few nights back with a large group of people, I think Lucas said something about a housewarming. It was a big thing; they were the last people to leave the club. I can only imagine the hangovers they had the next day" Owen said with a laugh as he puts the glass in front of Haley. Haley just smiled. She was invited to the house warming but was in no mood for everyone's questions and sympathetic looks so she stayed home.

After a while of sitting alone Haley could see Dean coming towards her. When their eyes met he smiled at her and she could feel the warmth around her heart.

"Sorry I left you alone but everything's taken care of now and there will be no further interruptions" He said still smiling

"It's ok" Haley answered also smiling

"Want to dance" Dean asks leading her towards the dance floor

"Do I have a choice?"

"No not really" Both laugh

They danced for quite a while. And for a couple of hours Haley forgot about her life not making sense at the moment. She was having fun for the first time in a while and she was with someone that she had grown close to over the last two years. She liked being with Dean he made her laugh and he could comfort her without saying a word. Haley took Deans hand and walked to the bar. They sat down before she spoke.

"I can't remember the last time I danced so much" she said laughing

"I am totally wiped out now" Dean said back. Looking at her watch Haley gasped as she saw the time.

"Oh gosh look at the time, I should get going"

"Ok I'll drive you, give me a minute?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and Dean left.

She went to sit on a couch nearby to wait for Dean.

Flashback

"_Michel Branch likes my voice; she thinks I could be a singer, a real one. Chris says she wants me on tour. I am so far along with classes and I'll be back for finals" Haley said sitting on the counter in front of Nathan._

"_So says the great Chris" Nathan says back_

"_Are you leaving me?" Nathan asks with pain in his voice_

"_This is not the end for us; this is my shot to find out if I have a life in music or if nights at tric is all I get"_

"_Haley listen if you want to go you should go but if you do, we are done" Nathan turned and walked out the door. Haley turns around and sees her brother Justin standing in the hallway. He walks up to her and holds her against his chest. _

"_He doesn't mean it, he's just hurt. He'll come around" Justin said in a soothing voice.  
_

_He never did. Haley left on tour and got the annulment papers a few weeks later. She held them for as long as possible and when Brooke and Lucas brought her, her English assignment she asked Lucas to give it back to Nathan. Her marriage was over there was no reason to go back now._

End Flashback

Haley was quite on the drive home. She hasn't thought about her and Nathan in a long time because it was still a sore subject for her. When she came to visit her family from tour, they spoke a little but he didn't want to try again.

Haley was brought out of her thought when Dean touched her hand. They were in front of her house.

"Thank you for tonight I had fun" Dean started

"Yeah me to" Haley leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before Dean could respond Haley drew back and opened the door.

"Bye" is all she said before disappearing into her house.

I know its short. but I promise the next one will be longer and more reveals


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley felt like dying as soon as she lifted her head from the pillow._ I didn't drink that much did I_ she thought to herself. Loud banging noises and shuffles intruded Haley's head. She's about to pull a pillow over her head when she realizes that the noise is real and not in her head. Stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen Haley is surprised at the sight in front of her.

"Mom what are you doing?" she carefully asks

"Breakfast Haley, what does it look like?" Giving Haley a quick look Lydia continues

"You have to get dressed Hales otherwise your going to be late, who is going to pick you up today Lucas or Nathan? Your cheer outfit is by the stairs don't forget it ok" Lydia continued while busy making breakfast. Haley fell down on the nearest chair as her mother places a plate in front of her. _Oh great its one of those days again_ she thinks

"Your brother came in at dawn again; he thinks curfew is a joke. Wait until your father hears about this" Lydia says walking into the hallway

"JUSTIN!! . . . BREAKFAST!!"

"Mom I think I saw him leave when I came downstairs" Haley tried to cover. Just then Lynn came into the kitchen shrugging when she saw Haley's questioning look.

"Oh Hales this is our new housekeeper Lynn, she'll be living in the guest room downstairs so tell Brooke she'll have to find a new place to "crash" on her wild weekends" Lydia explained. Haley just shook her head for the quote fingers and went to get dressed.

Haley was just about to close the front door behind her when she heard her mother calling her back

"Hales!! Your gym bag" she said handing Haley the blue Ravens bag

"Thanks see you later" she answered and left.

Walking down her drive way Haley looks at her watch. _Great 7:30. I'm still tired and cold_ she thought. Haley's not surprised to find Dean's kitchen door open. Over the last couple of months he left it unlocked for days like today. Haley closed the door and walked up the stairs. Opening Deans bedroom door Haley could see him still asleep. She drops her bag next to the door and takes her shoes off. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she lifts the bedding and slips in next to Dean.

Lucas was sitting on the couch flipping trough channels. He wasn't really paying attention to the TV al all. His thoughts were elsewhere. He thought about the team, they sucked, Brooke, Nathan and then Haley. He thought a lot about her lately. He hasn't spoken to her in weeks. He knows she's going trough a tough time right now, with her mom being sick, school, working, coping with Justin gone. He felt like calling her some days or going by but what would he say to her. They've known each other almost all their lives and this is the first time that he had no idea what to say to her. Lucas stood up and walked to the window, he watched as it softly started to rain. _I am going to see her today _he thought. _She probably has no one to talk to. I know she has no contact with Brooke and Nathan. Maybe she talks to Peyton and Jake. Yeah I'll call Jake and ask when they last spoke to her maybe get some news on her._

"Lucas . . . Luke man?" a voice brought him out of his thought. He turned around to see Nathan behind him

"You ok? You look miles away." Nathan continued

"Hi yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." Lucas answered with a fake smile

"What about? From the look on your face it looked like you were thinking about world domination" Nathan joked and took a seat on the couch.

"I. . . uh… Haley" he answered softly. Nathan turned and looked at him

"Haley? Why?" he asked

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to her in a while and I was just wondering how she was doing"

Lucas took a seat across from Nathan and sighed.  
"Oh. Doesn't Brooke talk to her?" Nathan asked

"Not that I know of. I was thinking of calling Jake or Peyton to hear if maybe one of them spoke to her recently" Lucas explained

"Why don't you just call her" Nathan asked

Lucas looked at him for a while, stood up and walked around.

"I don't know what to say to her" he said not looking at Nathan

"You can start with Hallo" Nathan joked. Lucas turns on his heel and looked at Nathan in disgust

"Why don't you call her Nathan? Ask her how things are going, how she's doing. Oh and sorry none of your friends is calling or around, you know we all have such busy and important lives. We don't have time for you any more, deal with your problems by yourself. Because I think that's exactly what she's doing. We abandoned her Nathan in a time that she needs us most." Lucas snapped

"It's a two way street Luke, she could've picket up the phone to you know. Are we suppose to smell that she needs us" Nathan yelled getting up.

"You know her; she will never admit that she needs us. She doesn't want people to feel sorry for her, this is a tough time for her and she's all alone. What if she has no one to talk to, no one to comfort her when things get rough with her mom." Lucas continued

"Yeah . . . I know" Nathan said with a sigh

"We'll make a plan ok. We can all get together and go see her. How's Friday?" Nathan said rubbing Lucas's shoulder.

"Ok" Lucas nods

Waking up Dean felt a heat against his chest and his arm holding someone. He slowly opened his eyes only to see blonde locks covering the pillows. He didn't have to see her face to know it was Haley. Her scent was filling his nostrils and her petite frame in his arms felt so right. She was lying with her back against his bare chest and Dean couldn't resist pulling her closer to him. She stirred a little but didn't wake up._ I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday _he thought

Flashback

_His eye caught the blond girl in the corner with a group of friends. She looked kind of familiar but he couldn't quite place her. Other clubbers would go over to their booth and it looked like she was signing something. Who the hell is she he wondered._

"_Hi Owen, who is the blond there in booth number four?" He finally asked his barman who seemed to know everyone. Looking to the booth Dean mentioned Owen smiles and nods_

"_Oh that is the beautiful Haley James Scott" he said handing someone a drink_

"_She looks familiar. Is she from around here?" Dean asked again not looking away from the booth._

"_Well yeah, but she hasn't been around in a while. You probably recognise her from TV though" Owen answered still pouring drinks_

"_TV? What does she do?"_

"_She's a singer, quite good to; she's on tour now with the Wreckers I think. She had her first gig here in the club." He explained. Dean couldn't keep his eyes of of her. She smiled to everyone who came to their booth and asked for autographs and photos. She was so graceful on the dance floor. He saw her walk towards the bar with a dark haired guy laughing about something. Probably her boyfriend he thought._

"_Hi Owen how are you" She said smiling _

"_Well well if it isn't our own little Haley James Scott. How are you doing?" Owen said as he leaned over the bar so she could kiss his cheek. "Hi Justin" he said shaking the dark haired guy's hand with her._

"_Oh well yes it is" Haley joked "I'm doing good thanks for asking and you?"_

"_Good thanks so what brings you by?" Owen asked again_

"_Took a break from touring, so I'm visiting my parents and friends." She explained_

"_Sounds nice, so what can I get you guys?"_

"_Two beers and two white wines?" Justin asked looking at Haley for conformation_

"_Yes. Thanks Owen"_

"_Ok I'll be right with you" Owen answered and quickly moved to the storeroom._

"_I'm just going to the bathroom while we wait ok." Justin said. Haley just nodded and looked for a seat at the bar. Dean couldn't help but stars, but things got busy and he lost track of her._

_He was standing on his patio looking out over the ocean when he spotted her jogging on the beach coming his way. He felt excited but then his heart fell when he noticed the dark haired guy a little behind her. They came closer to his house. The guy ran faster and caught up with her, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her is circles. He could see her laugh and trying to break free from his grasp. When he let go she jumped on his back. Dean saw them going up the stairs to the house next door. Was she Lydia and Jimmy's daughter he wondered? Their James, she's James. Of course now it makes sense. Wait she's James Scott. Is she married? Of course she's married and the dark haired guy's her husband. Dean was just turning to go into his house when he heard someone calling._

"_HAY !!" he turned to see them already at the shrubs dividing the properties. Dean slowly walked their way. Jumping of Justin's back Haley held her hand out to him._

"_Hi sorry for yelling, you must be our new neighbor, I'm Lydia and Jimmy's daughter Haley" she talked so fast he could barely hear what she said. He took her small hand in his._

"_Dean, please to meet you" he couldn't look away from her brown eyes. They stared at each other and when Justin cleared his throat only then did they break their stare. _

"_And this is my idiot brother Justin" Haley said turning towards him and smacking him on the stomach. _

_Brother? It's her brother not her husband, it rushed trough Dean's head as he took Justin's hand to shake it_

"_Hi nice to meet you" They talked for a while and when Haley and Justin walked away she playfully jumped up and took Justin's head under her arm to mess up his hair._

_Dean just shook his head._

End flashback

Haley turned on her back and saw that Dean was already awake. His arm was still around her.

"Hi" he greeted

"Hi" Haley answered stretching "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually surprised to find a blonde girl next to me in bed" he joked

"Really? Where is she did I miss her and all the action? Damn" Haley joked back looking around the room

"Haha very funny miss James, you think you're so funny so early in the mornings ha. Oh I'll show you funny" he said. Throwing his body over hers and tickling her. Haley kicked and squirmed under Dean trying to get free but Dean would have nothing of it.

"DEAN!! STOP!! PLEASE!! DEAN!!" She yelled trough the laughs. Dean ignored her and kept on tickling. He leaned down and playfully bit Haley's neck, letting go of her hands. Suddenly he realised what he was doing, he stopped and sat up again. They both stopped laughing. Dean looked at Haley and she looked back neither breaking the stare. Dean started leaning down towards Haley again. Their eyes on each others mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who have red and replied. You are awesome.This is the first half of Chapter 4, the other half will by up on friday. I struggled with this chap cause I'm not so good with writing the make out bits yet. So please tell me what you think

Chapter 4

Part 1

"I don't think I can do this" He said looking up into her brown eyes. She smiles slightly and nods.

"I understand, and it's ok." She says rubbing his shoulder.

"No I thought I could go trough with it, I'm sorry I'm not ready" he said standing up while continuing

"I made a mistake and I can't take it back, she tried and I didn't want to, I was hurt and I pushed her away" he turned to her when she spoke

"You're not married anymore but maybe you could be friends" she tried. He gave her a faint smile

"Yeah maybe that's all I'm gonna get, she's probably seeing someone too."

"Talk to Lukas Nate, he will understand. We could maybe postpone seeing Haley for a few days, just so you could get yourself together" Brooke encouraged

"You know I can play ball in front of thousands of people without feeling nervous but the thought of seeing Hales after all this time makes me nauseas." Nathan said with a slight laugh in his tone.

"It's understandable. I myself am feeling a bit stressed, I'm not sure what to say to her"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Brooke".

They sat in silence for a while each with their own thoughts on Haley and how they let their friendship slip and what to do so they could all be friends again like they use to be.

He slowly moved closer to her. As he gently wipes a piece of hair from her face, she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. She could feel her stomach doing flips. She opened her eyes to meet Dean's gaze. He is so close that she can feel his warm breath against her skin, then his lips pressing softly against hers. He pulled back a little looking into her eyes; he could see the anticipation and want in them. He kissed her again but this time with passion, want, lust and love. She parted her lips and felt Dean's tongue against her bottom lip and then in her mouth. She pressed herself up against him with a low moan. She needed him, wanted him. His hand moved under her shirt, loving the feeling of her warm flesh against his hand. Moving his hand to her back, he lifted her to him. Haley moaned again, digging her nails into his shoulders. Dean could feel himself losing control every time Haley moaned and pressed herself against him. He moved back and lifted her so she could straddle him. She looked into his eyes and smiles before attacking his lips again. Dean pulled her shirt over her head to expose her bra glad chest. Haley threw her head back as Dean kissed down her neck and shoulder. She gasped as she felt him sucking on her neck and his thumb rubbing over her lace bra. She pressed her chest against his and he laid her back down against the pillows.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked breathing heavily

"Yeah… I want this. I want you" Haley answered bringing him closer to her. He kissed her and moved down her neck and chest, unbuttoned her pants and threw them to the floor…

Dean woke up to find that he was alone in bed. He looked around the room and saw the blue Ravens bag at the door. _She must still be here then_ he thought to himself. Standing up, he pulled on his pants and walked down stairs. He stopped in the kitchen doorway when he saw her sitting on the counter wearing one of his T shirts. She was sitting with her back to him talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh that's so nice, I wish I could've seen it" she said into the phone. Dean leaned against the doorway just looking at her with a smile.

"NO, your joking," she said again laughing. Dean walked around the counter and stood between Haley's legs. She smiled at him. Dean leaned forward and kissed her neck while she was still listening to the person on the other side. She closed her eyes, just enjoying his warmth. Then she pushed him away and pointed to the phone. Only then did Dean notice that it was his cell she was holding and not hers. He frowned at her and pointed to the cell in her hand.

"Oh hey Sam, your sleepyhead brother's up. It was nice talking to you; come visit soon ok? Love you. Bye" Haley said smiling and handing the phone to Dean. She kissed him on the cheek and hopped of the counter walking towards the coffee maker.

"Hi Sammy, how's college treating you?" Dean said not taking his eyes of off Haley. She moved around the kitchen that she knew so well, making coffee and toast. _I can get use to her in my life like this_ he thought. _Maybe this is the start for us, being more than friends. Maybe she's ready to move on._

Comments


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part 2

Sitting on her bed Haley graded papers, did homework and just thought about how her life had changed. She got accepted to Stanford and Duke but decided to stay close to home. She was jealous of Sam sometimes; he was at the school she loved and living the life she wanted. When her mom got sick she decided to stop touring and help out at home, but her father still insisted that she go to college. And when he couldn't deal with her mother's illness anymore and left them she went to community college part time. It was only Justin and her for so long. And now it's only her. Haley felt her phone vibrate, picking it up she smiled when she red the caller ID.

"Haley James speaking, how can I be of service today?"

"Oh you don't want to know how you can be of service" Dean joked back laughing

"Eew Dean man, not what I meant" Haley laughed

"So how was your day? I miss you. I haven't seen you since Wednesday" Dean continued

"I miss you to. My day was ok just busy and full. I had three students for tutoring today and my own assignments are keeping me up. Are you only now coming in from the club?" she asked looking at her watch seeing its past two already

"Yeah you know what Friday nights is like. We were packed, so I helped behind the bar. I just want to shower and sleep, I'm wasted" he answered with a yawn

"Oh poor baby. How did you know I was still awake?" Haley joked

"Your light is still on so I took a chance" he confessed

"Yeah, go to bed now and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, night Hales"

"Night Dean" she closed her phone, cleared her bed and went to sleep.

Jake, Nathan and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching a basket ball game while Brooke and Peyton were busy with the final touches to dinner.

"I haven't spoken to her in a while, I assumed that she was talking to Luke at least" Peyton said placing the plates on the table

"No, and his worried. We invited her to the house warming but she didn't come. No one has seen her in a while. I don't know if she has any contact with any one anymore. I know she goes to college and she tutors some afternoons but other than that nothing."

Brooke replied with concern

"I guess we all got so wrapped up in our own lives that we forgot about her and the situation she's in" Peyton said

"Well you know her; she's not really the type to whine about her life and problems, she retreats when things get tough." Brooke continued

"So we're all going over on Monday night?"

"Yeah Luke wanted it to be tonight but after he and Nate spoke they decided on Monday, is that ok with you and Jake?" Brooke asked

"It's fine"

Haley was brought out of sleep from someone shaking her lightly and calling her name. She turned her head to see Lynn next to her bed.

"Lynn? What's wrong?" she asked lazily turning to face her

"It's your mother; she's not doing so well. I called the ambulance and the doctor already. Their taking her in to the hospital" Lynn answered. Haley was out of bed already getting her stuff together.

"How long till the ambulance gets here?" she asked

"About ten minuets" Lynn answered. Haley quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She threw her phone and wallet into her bag.

The ambulance got there a few minuets later, Haley got in with her Mother. All the way to the hospital Haley held her mothers hand, talking to her softly. At the hospital her mother was rolled away and Haley was told to wait in the waiting room for the doctor.

Haley fell into a chair, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them to warm herself. She didn't sit like that for long though. She stood up and paced the room, chewed on her nails; fell into the chair again with her hands in her hair. Haley looked at her watch. She took out her phone and dialed. After a couple of rings it was answered.

"Yeah?" said a groggy voice

"She's . . . she's not doing so well. I. . . I" Haley said trough the tears

"I'm on my way" he said already getting out of bed

"No. . . You had a late night at the club don't…" she tried

"Hales! I'm on my way ok" Dean interrupted her

"Okay, thanks" is all she got out.

Dean got dressed, grabbed his keys and phone and drove to the hospital.

Entering the hospital Dean saw Haley standing in the hall talking to the doctor. He walks up behind her, placing his hand on her lower back to let her know his there.

"We're still waiting for Dr Brown, we're doing some tests now and he will come see you as soon as he comes in" The doctor explained and walked of. Haley turned into Dean's chest. He holds her close to him with one hand rubbing her back.

"Sshh ….. Sshh I've got you" He whispered into her hair. Still holding her to his side Dean takes her back to the waiting room.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee ok?" Dean said after Haley took a seat, she only nods

Handing Haley the cup, Dean sits down beside her. Haley leans her head against his shoulder. Dean put his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

Flashback

_He kisses the top of her head_

"_I love you" he mumbles in her hair _

"_I love you too" she replies, holding onto him for dear life not wanting to let go_

"_I'm sorry" he continues still holding her to his chest_

"_I know"_

"_I have to go now Hales" he says stepping back, letting her go_

"_Please be careful" is all she gets out, tears streaming down her face_

_With one last kiss on her forehead he lets go of her completely and stands back._

_Picking up his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder he joins the rest of his unit on the bus. Trough the window he waves at her and mouths "Bye". Haley waves back feeling the tightness around her heart. Justin was going away to fight a war, she was staying behind, fighting one at home._

End Flashback

A nurse came in to tell them that the doctor wanted to see them. Walking down the hall Haley saw her mother's regular doctor standing outside.

"Dr Brown? How's my mother?" Haley asked as they reached him

"Hi Haley, She's resting now, but the tests shows a lot of brain swelling" he answered

"Ok so what does that mean?"

Dr Brown looked between Haley and Dean and took a deep breath before he continued

"The test shows that the tumor has gotten more aggravated. It's creating pressure that causes the swelling. We've given her something for the pain and monitoring her closely, she'll be out for the rest of the day. I'm sorry Haley"

"Can I see her?" Haley asked softly

"Only for a few minuets, we'll call you if there's any change" Dr Brows nodded.

Haley walked into the dimly lit room and sat down next to the bed. She took her mother's hand in hers. She sat just looking as her mother slept.

"Dean?" Dr Brown asked outside the door

"Yeah" Dean turned to look at him

"Lynn suggested I talk to you" Dr Brown continued

"Me? Why?" Dean asked confused

"You're the only constant person in Haley's life right now"

"I guess"

"Things are going to get worse from here on out and Haley is going to need all the support she can get"

"I know" Dean said sighing and looked over to where Haley sat.

"Good luck Dean. I'll see you around" Dr Brown said before walking away.

Dean stood in the door way and watched Haley as she softly spoke to her mother. His heart broke to see her like this, so broken and vulnerable. He turned around and walked down the hall taking his cell phone from his pocked.

"Hi I would like a number for Lucas Scott please"


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to everyone who read , review and alerted my story. I love your comments and feed back. So here is Chapter 5

Tell me what you think

CB

Chapter 5

Haley was sitting on the steps of patio looking out over the ocean. The wind was blowing her hair slightly. She had a little smile on her lips, but tears in her eyes. Dean walked up to her and sat down next to her on the step. She leaned against his shoulder just enjoying the comfort that it gave. Dean wrapped his arm around her; tenderly he moved some hair from her face. Looking up to him Haley gave a smile and looked back.

"When Justin and I were small, we'd play out here for hours. My parents would sit on the patio, watching us. Justin would build these incredible sandcastles and we would pretend that we were the prince and princess. Other times he would chase me down the beach and when he caught me he'd spin me around and around. I could always talk to him . . . and my mom. She knew what was wrong before I said a thing. You know she was the one that encouraged my father to let me marry Nathan. I sat on the stairs and listened in, and I knew she knew how I felt. She never said I told you so or I knew it would happen when things didn't work out with me and Nathan, she was just there, supporting me." She revealed trough the tears. She turned to face Dean

"What… what am I gonna do without them, without . . . her" she choked out. Dean pulled her close to him.

"I . . . I don't think I . . . can . . ." she said burying her face in his chest

Dean held her close. Then pulling back a bit he took her face into his hands and looked at her, when she looked up he spoke

"I am here ok. You can count on that" Dean said with tenderness and love in his voice. Haley looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. She reached up and kissed him, she couldn't get enough of him it was like she drew life from his lips.

He stood there looking over the river with the basket ball in his hand. Behind him was the court he knew so well. The court he now loved, it brought back so many memories. Moments in his life that he cherished, the game between him and Lucas that changed everything. Him showing Haley how to throw _a stinking free shot._ He smiled when he thought of her words. Who knew that this place would become such a salvation to him? Taking a deep breath he turned around and looked at Lucas, he was sitting on the picnic table, talking to Skills and Jake.

"So are we gonna play or are you girls still busy exchanging recipes?" Nathan yelled at them. All three guys looked at him and just shook their heads, smiling. Skills gestured for the ball and Nathan threw it to him.

"Oh we're playing, we will show Mr Big Star Basketball player how it's done" Skills said making a shot "There you go baby" everyone burst out laughing. They played for a while, mainly just kidding around. They didn't get to do it often enough.

"So do you guys want to go to the club tonight, it's been awhile since we all just hung out? I'm sure the girls won't mind." Jake asked as they all sat around the table drinking water. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged.

"If you convince the girls to go, we're in" Lucas answered

"Yeah and maybe I could get some action tonight dawg" Skills said giving Jake a high five. Lucas and Nathan just shook their heads.

Haley was sitting on a chair next to her mother's bed reading aloud. Lydia was still heavily sedated. Haley looked up at her mother's calm face. She looked so peaceful, like she had no worries, no pain, and no broken heart. If only that was true.

Flashback

_The suite cases were standing next to the door. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes, turned to walk out the door when a voice filled with pain and hurt stopped him in his tracks._

"_You're a coward!! In a time that we're suppose to stand together as a family and support one another, you decide that this is to hard for you?" Justin shouted at him. Jimmy turned around to face the children he was now walking out on. _

"_Justin. . . Hales, I'm sorry. . .but this. . . I can't do it" he said holding the tears in_

"_So you're just gonna leave your children to deal with it on their own"? Justin asked. Jimmy couldn't answer him. He turned around opened the door and picked up the suite cases._

"_If you walk out that door today, you're not coming back. You will have no wife or children; you will not see us again. Understood?" Justin said with so much anger that he even surprised himself. Jimmy didn't look back; he just hung his head and walked out the door. Haley felt like throwing up when the door closed, raw cries escaped from her throat and her whole body shook. Justin took her in his arms and held her to his chest; feeling his own tears running down his face. They both slid to the floor holding onto each other, looking up Justin saw his mother standing at the top of the stairs pain evident on her face._

End flashback

Haley took her mother's hand and kissed it, tears blurring her vision. She hasn't heard from her father since then and neither have Justin. When their mother started to have memory loss they only had each other for support. Trough all the tough days Justin was the one she counted on and he relied on her. Now it was Dean she went to and relied on when things got tough. With one last kiss Haley stood up and went to get some coffee, the doctor will come by soon to check on her mother's condition.

Brooke and Peyton was both getting dressed for their night out. Lucas, Nathan and Jake were already waiting for them downstairs.

"What's this club we're going to" Nathan asked after a while

"It's Tric Nate, but it's under new management. My mom sold it a couple years ago." Lucas answered

"The new owner's a nice guy, I met him once but his not always there, Owen's the manager though, you remember him Nate?" Jake explained

"Tall guy, black hair?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Jake said nodding

"Brooke!! We're leaving in five, with or without you" Nathan yelled just as they came down the stairs.

"Geez Nathan calm down. So how do we look?" Brooke asked turning around

"Great so let's go" Nathan said before Jake or Lucas could say something. They just laughed at him.

"I wonder if the owner will be there tonight I heard his a hottie?" Brooke said picking up her coat and purse

"Brooke!" Peyton said slapping Brooke on the arm

"What? I just want to see what hottie looks like. I'm happy with Broody over here" she said kissing Lucas's cheek

"Dean" Jake said laughing at Brooke

"What?" she asked with a frown. Everyone looked at Jake funny

"The new owner's name is Dean" Jake clarified.

"Oh! I can't believe we haven't met him before, he bought the place two years ago" Brooke continued as they walked out the door.

"Apparently Tric is not his only club" Jake said again

"Oh cool, how do you know so much Jake?" Brooke asked again

"Owen" all three guys said at once

The club was packed again, people was standing around talking and dancing all over the place. Nathan spotted an open table and rushed over. Brooke and Peyton sat down as the guys went to get drinks.

"Which one do you think is the owner?" Brooke asked looking around

"Oh Brooke I don't know, maybe Jake could point him out to you?" Peyton said laughing at her friend.

"Or I could just ask Owen" Brooke said with a glint in her eye. Peyton just shook her head. Jake and Lucas got back with their drinks.

"Where's Nathan?" Peyton asked when she noticed he was not with them.

"His talking to Owen. He'll be over soon. Who wants to dance?" Jake answered holding his hand out to Peyton. She smiled and took his hand. Leaving Lucas and Brooke behind.

"Mmm this is yummy what is it" Brooke asked tasting her drink

"I have no idea; Owen just said you'd like it, so I got it" Lucas answered. Nathan came to sit with them, they talked for a while before all three went to dance floor.

"We're going to keep her sedated for a couple of days longer to see if the medications work and the swelling subside." Dr Brown explained to Haley after his examination.

"Okay" Haley nodded

"You should get some rest Haley, if there is any change in her condition I promise you we'll let you know" Dr Brown said rubbing her arm.

"Thank you doctor" Haley gave him a faint smile. She kissed her mother's cheek before leaving. Taking a deep breath Haley looked at her watch, it wasn't that late and she didn't want to be alone tonight. _Dean's at the club tonight maybe I could go over there for a while_ she thought to herself. She started her car and drove off.

Haley parked her car at the back next to Dean's truck and walked around to the front. The music was loud even outside. At the entrance Ben the bouncer smiled when he saw her approach.

"Hi Ben how are you tonight?" Haley asked smiling back at him

"Good thank you Haley and you?"

"I'm fine thanks is Dean inside?" she asked

"Yeah that I know of, but Owen could tell you where"

"Thank you Ben see you later" Haley thanked him and went inside. It was crowded and she could barely walk to the bar without getting pushed.

"Hi Owen have you seen Dean around?" Haley asked when she finally got to the bar and Owen's attention.

"Hi Hales, yeah I think he went to the store room, running a bit low tonight" Owen answered with a smile

"Thanks" she yelled over the noise.

Nathan was getting tired of dancing and decided to go get a drink and sit. He pushed his way trough the crowd to the bar. Then he saw her, her blond hair hanging loose over her shoulders and back, she was wearing a light green top and black pants. She leaned forward and turned her head to listen to what Owen was saying. Her number 23 tattoo showing, there was no doubt it was her. It felt like he couldn't move, his heart was beating so fast it was going to explode, his palms were sweaty, he couldn't take his eyes of off her. But before he could compose himself and move forward she walked towards the back. He got a drink and went to their table, thinking he'll catch her later.

Haley looked in the store room but Dean wasn't there so she went to his office only to find it empty as well. She looked around and decided to call him instead. She was surprised to hear his familiar ring tone close by. Turning around she saw his phone lying on the floor, charging.

_Great_ she thought _I'm gonna have to find him the hard way._ She put the phone down and left the office. Haley scanned the crowd for his sandy hair and familiar face but with no luck. She decided to go back to the bar to wait there for him to show up. She was almost at the counter when she spotted Dean. He was behind the bar helping Owen and the other Bar tender out. He looked up to help someone when their eyes met, he smiled at her and moved to the bar opening. Haley smiled back and moved to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to his chest; pulling back he looked at her

"I missed you" he said before moving down and kissing her. Feeling his warm lips on her Haley moved closer to Dean and parted her lips giving him more access and deepening the kiss.

He saw her scanning the crowd like she was looking for someone but who? She walked towards the bar still scanning. Nathan stood up and walked towards her. He was about to reach out and touch her shoulder when he saw the guy behind the bar smile at her and gesture to the exit. Nathan froze. Haley walked towards the opening to meet the guy. And then it happened. When the guy held her to him, Nathan felt his heart stop for the second time that night, he couldn't move or look away. And then they kissed. The feeling going trough his body was an unfamiliar one, it felt like a train hitting him, his stomach being ripped out and not being able to breathe all at once. He stood there looking at her, at them, realizing what he lost and what a mistake he made.

Please comment


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who read and commented on my fic you guys Rock :)

So here is the next chapter. Leave comments. Its food for the soul

Chapter 6

Brooke was leaning her head against the couch pillows with a cup of coffee when Lucas fell down beside her.

"You look like crap" she said lifting her head to look at him.

"You don't look much better" Lucas said glaring at her

"What did we drink last night?" Brooke asked again taking a sip from her cup

"I have no idea but it's the last time I let Owen suggest something" he said

The door swung open and revealed Nathan. He was sweaty and a bit out of breath. He fell on the nearest couch looking at Lucas and Brooke with a frown

"You guys ok? You don't look that good"

"Thanks" they said together

"It's Owen's drinks, it hits hard" Lucas explained. Nathan smiled at then shaking his head.

"Where were you" Lucas asked pointing at Nathan's sweaty clothing

"I went for a run, clear my head you know" he answered

"Well except for the killer headache I have today I had fun last night, it was definitely long overdue" Brooke said after a moment of silence. Nathan and Lucas just nodded.

"Just one person missing tough, otherwise it would've been perfect" Brooke continued. Nathan stood up suddenly almost knocking over the table.

"I. . . I uhm, I'm gonna take a shower ok." Nathan said walking up the stairs. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other frowning.

"What's up with him?" Brooke asked. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders.

Haley was sitting with her one leg folded under her and the other against her chest at the dining room table. In one hand she was holding a news paper and in the other her coffee cup. Her hair was tied in a bun with some strands hanging loose around her face. She's been sleeping over at Dean's since her mother went to the hospital and she didn't want to be alone in her huge house. Hearing a noise she looked up from the paper to see Dean standing in the doorway, his hair still messy, wearing only sweatpants and no shirt. He stretched his arms above his head he let out a sigh.

"You're supposed to sleep in on Sunday's babe" Haley smiled at him; he was so not a morning person.

"Babe hm? You'll use any reason to sleep in" she said standing up from her chair. Taking her around the waist from behind, Dean nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Haley turned her head sideways to give him more access and stroked his hair with her free hand. Dean took the cup she was holding and placed it on the table before he spun her around to look at him.

"You know it _babe_" he joked before leaning down to cover her mouth with his.

"So what's for breakfast" Dean asked when he let go of Haley

"I thought we could go get breakfast somewhere before going to the hospital" Haley answered

"That's fine with me" Dean said walking to the coffee maker.

"Okay, so I'm gonna take a shower, I wont be long." Haley kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs. Dean just smiled as he poured himself some coffee and looked at the paper Haley was previously holding. Dean turned around and looked around the dining room and kitchen area when he heard a phone ring. He placed his mug and paper down and picket up the phone lying next to the coffee maker.

"Hallo? She's not available can I take a message?" Dean listened to the voice on the other side. Feeling his heart drop with every second that pass.

"I understand, thank you" Dean closed the phone and placed it on the table. Letting out a sigh he runs his hand trough his hair and over his face. _Now the hard part begins_ he thought before turning and slowly walking up the stairs.

Haley noticed Dean all dressed and cleaned up sitting on the bed when she stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't look at her he kept his head bowed. She walked closer to him and he started to fiddle with his watch.

"Dean?" Haley said to get his attention. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern when she saw the look on Dean's face.

Haley moved to sit beside him

"Dean?" she tried again. He stood up and walked a couple of steps. Running his hand trough his hair again Dean takes a deep breath

"Your phone rang while you were in the shower. . . It was the hospital. . . It's your mom Hales . . . she uhm. . . we should go." Dean could see her expression change and pain filling her eyes.

"You're gonna have to say it Dean" she whispered not taking her eyes of off him. He looked around the room nervously

"She's . . . she's in a coma Hales and Dr Brown said they don't think she'll wake up again" Dean could feel the lump in his throat. He looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. He stepped forward and took her in his arms holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry Hales" she didn't say anything, just stood there while he held her.

Justin was checking all the supplies in his med bag. One of his fellow soldiers fell down on his bunk next to Justin's.

"I'm so tired, when I get home I'm gonna sleep for a whole month" he said with closed eyes.

"I know what you mean" Justin said taking his bag from his bed. Another soldier came in to tell Justin the Sergeant wants to see him. Walking over to the tent Justin's mind was racing on why the Sergeant would want to see him.

"Permission to enter sir"

"Enter" his Sergeant said "At ease soldier"

"You wanted to see me sir" Justin asked

"Specialist James, this is your third tour right?" the Sergeant asked not looking at Justin

"Yes Sir"

"And how would you feel if I said you were granted leave Specialist James" this time looking at Justin

"I would be thrilled Sir, but I didn't request leave" Justin answered

"I know but I had a call from HQ this morning, apparently your needed back home. I don't have the specifics. So go pack, your leaving with tonight's fright out. Good luck." the sergeant told him before shaking Justin's hand.

"Thank you sir" Justin saluted.

Walking to his tent Justin felt excited to go home. His been on tour for almost a year. He hasn't spoken to Haley in a while and he really misses her and his mom._ Maybe there's something wrong with mom that's why I was granted early leave_ Justin thought.

Walking into his tent some of his fellow soldiers were getting ready to go out on patrol. He looked at them packing and making sure that all their gear was in order. One of his friends noticed him just standing there.

"Justin? You okay" he asked

"Yeah . . . I'm going home" he said looking at them. Everyone left what they were doing and turned to him.

"Sergeant said I'm out tonight, I'm needed back home" he explained to them. They came closer and shook his hand and gave man hugs, wishing him well and good luck. After everyone took their bags and moved out, Justin started packing all his stuff in his duffle. He looked around the tent, the place he called home for almost a year. Justin sighed before picking up his bag and walking to the quarry to wait for his flight.

Haley was sitting on the chair next to her mother's bed for almost five hours. She hasn't moved since they got there. Dean brought her coffee and something to eat but she wasn't interested. She just held Lydia's hand and stared at her face for any movement. Dr Brown came by a couple of times but Lydia's condition was the same. Giving Dean a sympathetic look every time he left the room. Standing in the doorway making sure she was ok and that he was close by just in case she needed something. Dean walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently.

"I'm just down the hall ok Hales, I'll be right back" He said not to loud. Haley just nodded. Dean stopped at the doorway and gave her a last look before walking down the hall to make a call.

Lucas and Nathan was sitting on the couch watching a basket ball game and Brooke was sitting at the dining room table busy with sketches for her new line. Lucas's phone started to ring on the coffee table; he leaned forward to answer it not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Hallo?"

"Yes this is Lucas Scott" he said standing up from his place on the couch. He looked at Nathan and Brooke.

"Yes sure, I'll be right there." After a while of just listening to the person on the other side. Closing his phone he cleared his throat. Nathan and Brooke both looking up at him.

"What's wrong Luke" Brooke asked when Lucas didn't say anything

"Hales . . . we have to go to the hospital" he said looking at Nathan

"OH God is she okay" Brooke asked with panic in her voice

"Yeah it's her mom, not Haley" he reassured Brooke. Brooke started to gather her stuff. Lucas looked back at Nathan.

"You don't have to come" Nathan looked at him and shook his head

"No I want to just give me a sec" Nathan answered getting up gathering his keys and wallet. Their drive to the hospital was quite, everyone thinking on what to say to Haley when they see her again. They thought they had another day to figure things out.

Walking to the nurse's station, Brooke took Lucas's hand and held in tight in hers. The nurse told them where to go and they walked down the hall. Nathan spotted Dean and his heart flipped; he wondered if he would be there. All three walked to where Dean was sitting in the hallway. Dean looked up when he heard someone approach. He stood up as the threesome came closer.

"Hi you must be Lucas?" Dean said holding out his hand

"Yes and this is Brooke" Lucas answered taking Deans hand. Dean shook his hand and then Brooke's. His eyes traveled to the person behind them and Nathan stepped forward

"Nathan" he introduced himself also taking Deans hand. Dean felt a bit nervous the moment he said his name. _So this is the infamous Nathan_ he thought.

"Dean Winchester, please to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you" Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, Hales talks about you guys a lot." Dean answered looking between the three

"How is she doing" Lucas asked pointing his head to the doors direction. Dean looked at the door and shifted uncomfortably. He looked back at them and then straight at Lucas.

"Not well, I was hoping you could maybe go in and see her, she hasn't eaten or even moved since we got here, I need your help"

Lucas nodded at him. He could see the worry and desperation in Dean's eyes. He could also see the love in his eyes every time he said Haley's name. Looking at Brooke and Nathan he moved to face them

"Let me go in first?" he asked

"Yeah sure, we can see her later" Nathan said, placing his hands on Brookes shoulders, letting Lucas know he's got her.

"Thanks Nate" Lucas smiled at them turned and followed Dean. At Lydia's door Dean stopped and stood aside so Lucas could see into the room. Lucas looked up at Dean and then entered the room. Haley was sitting in the same spot and position she was in when Dean left. She didn't even look up when Lucas moved closer to her and he realized that he'd have to get her attention another way. He took a deep breath in and out before talking.

"Haley . . . Hales?" he said moving closer to her. Haley looked up to see Lucas right beside her. She let go of her mom's hand and stood up. She and Lucas looked at each other for a couple of seconds; Lucas saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a step Haley launched herself into his arms. Lucas held her tight to him and could feel her body shake against his. They stood like that for a while, Lucas just holding Haley as she cried into his chest.

"I missed you" she finally said through the tears.

"I missed you too buddy" Lucas replied stroking her hair.

Nathan felt uncomfortable when he shook Dean's hand, the images of him and Haley at the club flushing trough his mind. Standing closer to him now, Nathan could see his expressions when he spoke about Haley. He saw the worry and the love. It felt like someone kicking him in the stomach when he thought of that word, love. If Dean loved Haley, than maybe she loves Dean. Nathan felt the tightness in his chest; she was in love with someone else he thought. And he couldn't help but feel hurt and jealous_. It was me at one stage, she loved me_ Nathan thought. Lucas went into the room a while ago; he hoped that Haley was alright. He looked at Brooke sitting next to him chewing on her lip; he reached over and took her hand in his. Brooke looked at him and laid her head against his shoulder.

They heard talking and looked to where Dean and Lucas were standing half in the doorway half in the hall. Lucas came walking their way and behind him Dean was holding Haley. Haley leaned up and kissed Dean before saying something to Dean who just smiled at her. They turned and walked to the rest of the group. Haley let go of Dean's hand and smiled at Brooke. Moving forward Brooke hugged Haley so tight she could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry. I missed you tutorgirl" Brooke said trough the tears

"I missed you too tigger" Haley answered trough her own tears. She let go of Brooke and wiped her tears. Haley looked at Nathan.

"Hi" is all she could say before fresh tears welled up in her eyes

"Hey . . .Shh" Nathan moved forward and took her in his arms, her familiar body against his, the smell of her hair. It felt so right Nathan thought. And when she stepped back his arms felt empty, he missed her heat and his heart broke.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who's read and replied. I know this chapter is kind of short but hopefully I'll update again on Monday.

So enjoy and please leave a comment

Chapter 7

Brooke and Haley were sitting in the hallway while the guys went to get coffee. Brooke turned in her chair and looked at Haley.

"I'm sorry we didn't make an effort Hales . . ." Brooke started

"Brooke . . . I'm the one that didn't return your calls and avoided you guys, please it's me that has to apologize" Haley cleared up.

"Well apparently you weren't completely alone, His hot" Brooke started, pointing her head in Dean's direction

"Yeah his great" Haley said smiling at Brookes comment

"Great like . . . guy, friend, lover?" Brooke pushed

"All of the above" Haley answered, feeling her face redden

"Haley James, you have to tell me more" Brooke shrieked

Dean, Lucas and Nathan were getting coffee, when Nathan decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Dean better.

"So Dean how long have you known Haley?" he got to the point

"About two years" Dean answered calmly

"That's quite a while, why haven't we met you before" Nathan continued. Lucas gave him a questionable look but he ignored him

"Well you weren't around" Dean said. He could see the anger rising in Nathan but didn't really care, in Dean's eyes he was an idiot.

"Now you listen here . . ." Nathan started but was cut short by Lucas

"Nathan!"

"He's the one that started Lucas not me, throwing his weight around like he owns the place and Haley" Nathan said angrily

"Nathan!" Lucas warned

"No it's fine, I don't own Haley but I do love her. When she cried herself to sleep; I'm the one who covered her. When she was upset about her ex-husband being an ass to her, it's me she ranted to. When her father left, I was the one who sat with her trough the night. When Justin went to war and her mother started to forget who she was, I was there when she fell apart. _Me_ not you. I could've kept on doing it to but she missed her friends. Throwing my weight around, no, but I do know Haley and I just want what's best for her." Dean said before turning around and walking towards Brooke and Haley. Lucas looked at Nathan giving him a sympathetic slap on the back and following Dean.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he gave Haley her cup and placed his on the little table next to her. Smiling at her he took his phone out.

"Dean Winchester" he said still looking at Haley

"Oh yes hi, how are you?" Dean pointed at his phone and down the hall, walking away

"Yeah she can't hear me" Dean said out of hearing distance

"You're where?"

"Dude !! She's gonna be so glad to see you"

"Ok . . . I'll see you soon, the keys is in the drawer at the front door"

Dean finished the call and walked back to the group. When his eye caught Nathan's he just glared at him before looking back at Haley. She smiled at him when he approached, and he winked at her.

"Who called?" She asked when he took his coffee and took a few sips

"Oh it's just work stuff don't worry" he reassured her

"What is it that you do Dean" Brooke coed at him

"I own a club in town TRIC, maybe you've heard of it?" Dean answered looking between Brooke and Lucas

"No way, of course we know it, it's only like our favorite place to hang" Brooke replied in surprise, the others just laughing at her

"My mother owned it a few years back. But I can't remember seeing you there. It's usually just Owen" Lucas stated

"Right Karen, so you're her son. I thought you were smaller. I have another club in Charleston, so between the two it keeps me busy" Dean said taking another sip

"And Haley keep's you busy to I suppose" Brooke commented

"I'm there when she needs me" Dean said smiling and taking her hand, while Nathan rolled his eyes.

He saw the group of people sitting and standing in the hallway and smiled. He was glad that Haley made up with her friends, he knew how much they meant to her and that she needed them right now. Everyone was standing with their backs to him so he walked up behind them unnoticed. Dean looked up and when his eyes met with his he signaled for Dean to stay quiet, and that he wanted Haley to notice him. And when she did look up an instant smile appeared on her face, she stood up bursting through Lucas and Nathan into his arms.

"SAM!!" Haley shrieked

"Hi Hales, you miss me?" Sam answered laughing, still holding her to him

"You have no idea" she said letting go of him and standing back.

"You look good Sammy" Dean said standing closer before hugging Sam.

"Thanks so do you guys" He said looking between Haley and Dean

"Gmm?" Brooke cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Dean's brother Sam, Sam this is Brooke, Lucas and Nathan" Haley introduced them. Sam gave Dean a questionable look when Haley mentioned Nathan's name. Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you guys" Sam said shaking their hands

"You too" they said almost together

"So what brings you by?" Haley asked after all the greetings

"I had some time of and thought that maybe I could come visit for a few days" Sam said looking at Haley than Dean

"Dean called you didn't he?" Haley asked knowingly

"No, no . . . yeah" he confessed when she raised her eyebrows at him

"But I was on my way anyway, so it's not a big deal" Sam continued.

"I'm really glad you're here" Haley said hugging him again.

Over the followed days there was someone with Haley the whole time, she only went home to eat, change and sometimes take a quick nap. Dean and Sam made turns to check on things at the clubs and when they were busy Brooke or Lucas was with her. Nathan was never alone with her, even tough he tried. He and Dean didn't speak either just glared at each other and Nathan noticed that Sam was cold towards him to. He didn't care though but he really wanted to talk to Haley alone. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, he only knew they had to talk, soon.

Opening the front door Justin slowly and quietly entered. Placing his bag on the nearest couch he took a deep breath and looked around the living room. Everything was just as he remembered it, even the smell. Smiling he thought _Home sweet Home_. Hearing voices and shuffling in the kitchen Justin moved towards it. Stopping in the doorway he saw Dean sitting at the counter paging trough a news paper and Sam in front of the stove frying something but no sign of Haley or his mother.

"Shacking here now are we?" he finally spoke. Dean and Sam looked at the doorway in surprise. Dean was the first one to get over the shock; he stood up and walked towards Justin.

"Justin? Oh my god" Dean got out

"Hi Dean, Sam" Justin greeted, shaking their hands

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked still surprised

"Well the Army send me home, I'm on leave." Justin answered smiling at their shock

"Haley's gonna flip when she sees you man, you look good, skinny, but good" Dean said joked, slapping Justin on the back.

"Where is everybody?" Justin asked looking around the room

"Haley's taking a nap . . .and your mom's still in the hospital" Sam finally spoke

"The hospital? Why?" Justin asked confused

"The tumor got more aggressive, she's in a come. I thought you know, that's why you came home" Dean explained sympathetically

"No . . . I didn't know, they just said I'm needed back home and to pack. I didn't question them. Oh my god how is Haley?" he said sitting down.

"She's stressed but she's doing better. We've been keeping a close eye on her." Dean reassured him

"That's good" Justin said rubbing his hands trough his hair and over his face. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then down at Justin. Turning around to look at the person entering the kitchen

"Coffee!! I feel like the dead walking, I should really try to . . ." Haley stopped mid sentence when she saw Dean and Sam's faces

"What?" she asked and they moved apart to reveal Justin behind them.

"Hi Haley bub" Justin said standing up and smiling at her

"Justin?" she got out with a raspy voice, emotion and tears evident in her tone. He nodded at her

"Justin" she said again before lunging forward, into his arms, holding onto him


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who's reading. Hope you enjoy. This one is kinda short but hopefully it will hold you through for a couple days. :)**

**Remember to review**

Chapter 8

Haley stood there holding onto Justin. She could feel his arms around her his heart beating against her chest and his breath in her neck but still she was afraid that if she let go off him she'd wake up and it would've been a dream. He was just like she remembered him, a little taller than her, his dark hair kind of wind blown, the stubble on his chin and his smell. If this was a dream she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could.

"Hales?" a voice got trough to her

"Hales . . . His not going anywhere, you can let go of him now" Dean's voice softly came trough. He rubbed her back with his one hand and tried to remove her hold on Justin.

"No" Haley's muffled voice came while she shook her head

"I just want to stand like this for a while okay?" she said again tightening her hold on Justin. Looking up at Dean Justin nodded that it was ok. Stepping back to give them room Dean looked at Sam gesturing for them to go outside.

"I missed you so much" Haley spoke after a brief silence

"OH I missed you to bub" Justin replied, still holding Haley

Haley stepped back and looked up at him with a faint smile and tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad your back" she whispered before hugging his again

"Me too Hales . . . me too

* * *

"Well that was a surprise" Sam said when they got out onto the patio.

"Yeah" Dean sighed looking out over the ocean

"Did you call him too?"

"No, he's in the Army I don't know how to get into contact with him. He was always the one who called Hales. But I'm glad his home, even if it just for a while. She really missed him"

"True, and maybe now you can relax to. Take a break" Sam encouraged

"Break? A break from what? Haley and I just got together, why on earth would I need a break? She needs me Sam, I'm not gonna abandon her. Yes Justin's back, but I am still gonna be there. Dam it Sam!" Dean yelled in frustration before running down the couple of steps onto the beach.

"Dean Wait, that's not what I meant Dean!" Sam tried but Dean didn't stop.

"UGH!!" Sam let out hitting the wall.

* * *

The days that followed were hectic. Justin and Haley spend all their time at their mother's bedside and with each other. Her condition never changed. Brooke and Lucas brought food, and Sam or Dean was close by at all times. Nathan stopped by in hopes to talk to Haley but he never did, and with the look he got from Justin he knew it was gonna be a while. The tension between Sam and Dean was electric, Dean didn't even look at Sam and he tried to explain but Dean wasn't interested. Dean also felt a bit rejected, as Haley spend all her time with Justin. So maybe he was a bit jealous too. Even though he understood that she wanted to spend time with her brother. That's why he was more than a little surprised when his bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Haley.

"Hi" she said softly closing the door behind her

"Hi" Dean returned, turning the volume on the TV down and sitting up

"I know I've been scarce the last couple of days and we haven't spoken much or hung out a lot. I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Haley said walking towards Dean slowly and fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's okay; you haven't seen Justin in almost a year. I understand really" Dean assured her

"Really, 'cause I thought maybe that's the reason you've been so edgy lately" Haley said sitting down beside him

"No, no. I'm a bit pissed at Sam." He said turning towards her

"You sure? Want to talk about it?" she asked taking his hand

"Mhm! But I don't want to talk about it; I'd rather do something else" Dean said pushing Haley backwards onto the bed and covering her body halfway with his. He planted kisses all over her jaw and neck.

"Off course you would" Haley laughed, pulling him closer to her. Looking up at Haley Dean whispered

"I missed you" leaning forward again to cover her lips with his.

Dean laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He could feel Haley's heartbeat and her breath against his bare chest. Her breathing was quiet and even, letting him know she was asleep. Looking down at her he could smell the scent of her shampoo and perfume. His heart warmed at the thought of her. He wanted the moment to last forever. Just being with her, close to her. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him and placed a light kiss on her head before dozing of as well

Jolting up in bed Haley felt her whole body tremble and sweaty. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing rushed. She felt sick to her stomach, looking to her side she saw Dean still asleep but before she could wake him the nausea struck her and she bolted for the bathroom. Dean woke up hearing Haley's coughs. He rushed into the bathroom to see her kneeling in front of the toilet. He rubbed her back and held her hair from her face.

"Are you feeling better" He asked once she moved away

"Yeah . . . but something's wrong Dean" she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Maybe you ate something, and you haven't gotten a lot of rest the last couple days" He said helping her up and to the basin

"No, no, it's not that, I have this strange feeling, but I can't put my finger on it" Haley insisted

"Okay, we'll figure it out" Dean comforted her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right back ok!" Dean said when his phone started to ring. Picking up his phone he noticed the time 5:20 am. Before answering it

"Hallo? . . . Yes she's with me. Yeah . . . ok, bye" Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Walking to the bathroom Dean tried to calm and recompose himself. He stood in the doorway and watched Haley. This is gona break her heart he thought. He moved closer to her and she watched him in the mirror. She spun around to face him when she saw his expression

"What?" Haley asked close to tears

"That was Justin . . . I'm sorry Hales" Dean got out trough the lump in his throat. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Haley shook her head. Dean stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys how are you all. Thank you for everyone who's read and replied. I hope you enjoy this update**

**Remember to comment and let me know what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The clouds were hanging low, grey and full but not one drop fell to earth. In the distance rumblings could be heard. That's how Haley felt; she hasn't shed a tear since Dean held her in the bathroom. It all felt too unreal to her. Yet here she was, staring at the ground in front of her, she heard the deep calm voice speaking to the crowd but it was all muffled in her ear. Lifting her head, Haley's eyes scanned trough the other people around her. Brooke and Lucas, Karen and Deb, Her mother's best friend Marian, Jake and Peyton, even Nathan, some people she recognized others she didn't. Dean and Sam stood to her right and Justin was on her left. There were quite a lot of people she thought. Turning her head to look at Justin, Haley could see the despair on his face. He didn't even get the chance to talk to their mother, to say goodbye. She reached over and took his hand in hers. Looking away a movement behind Justin caught her eye. There leaning against a tree a couple of meters back, stood a man. He wore a long dark coat but Haley couldn't quite see his face. Looking up at Dean Haley gestured with her head to where the man stood; he saw him and nodded to her. He moved backwards, taking Sam with him. Dean gestured for Sam to move in another direction to get the guy from behind, while he moved towards the man. Dean thought that he would flee when he realized they were coming towards him, but he stood dead still. As Dean got closer some of the mans features became familiar to him, he walked to stand beside the man and faced the funeral party in front of them.

"Mr. James" Dean said after a couple of minutes of silence

"Dean" he answered. The man Dean once knew and respected stood there not look away. He just stared at the people gathered on the hill. He had clearly gotten older. His grey hair was more prominent and longer, the wrinkles around his eyes were deep groves. And the look in his eyes was definitely not of the man Dean knew.

"Justin's not gonna be pleased to see you Mr. James" Dean said again after a silence

"They don't have to know" Jimmy said still not looking at Dean

"Haley already saw you" Dean said again

"How are they" Jimmy asked with interest

"Devastated, they lost another parent. But they're both strong people with a lot off people looking out for them" Dean said in a soft tone. Jimmy looked at Dean and Dean could see the tears in his eyes. He took out a black box and placed it in Dean's hand

"You look after my little girl, okay" Jimmy said still holding Dean's hand

"Mr. James?" Dean asked confused

"Promise me" Jimmy asked. Dean looked down at the box in his hand and then at where Haley stood before looking back at Jimmy

"I promise" Dean said his voice thick with emotion. Jimmy nodded at him, turned around and disappeared through the trees, almost like he wasn't even there to begin with.

"Who was that?" Sam asked when he joined Dean. Dean looked at the little box in his hand before putting it in his pocket.

"No one" Dean answered after a brief silence

"Okay" Sam said knowing not to nag at Dean at this stage. Dean started walking back to join the group, Sam followed putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Haley stood with her arms crossed over her chest looking out the patio window. Behind her the house was filled with funeral goers, luckily Karen and Deb provided the snacks; she didn't have the strength for that as well. Justin spoke to some people and others came to convey their condolences but Haley just wanted to be alone.

"Haley?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around and smiled faintly

"Karen, hi" she said when she saw her friends mother behind her

"I brought you some tea honey, and you should try and eat something" Karen said handing Haley a cup

"Thanks, but I'm really not hungry, maybe later" Haley answered taking the cup. Karen nodded at her before going back to the kitchen. Haley turned to look out the window again taking small sips from her cup. She didn't know how long she stood there staring but she jumped a bit when someone touched her shoulder.

"Hales, we're going now but we'll be back later ok?" Lucas said when she turned to look at him

"Thank you guys for coming, we appreciate it" Haley said and Lucas took her in his arms and held her to his chest. They stood like that for a few seconds before Lucas kissed her on the top of her head and stepped back so Brooke could hug her. When they left Haley noticed the house was almost empty only Karen and Deb were still there, cleaning up. She kicked of her shoes and climbed on to the couch, covering herself with her mothers throw.

* * *

Leaning against the outside wall Dean nodded to everyone that passed on their way out. He didn't really know many of them; some he recognized from visits to the house over the years others from the hospital and some of Justin and Haley's friends. Justin walked towards him and leaned against the wall as well. Dean looked at him and felt deeply sorry, at this stage Justin was devastated and nothing any one said was going to make him feel better.

"I think this is one of the longest days of my live" Justin said not looking at Dean

"Yeah" Dean said squatting down.

"Thanks for being here Dean, not just for my sister but for my mom and even me. When I had to leave I was scared and worried but I knew that I left them both in good hands with you. My mother loved you, every time I spoke to her she would tell me what a great guy you are, and I can see it in the way Hales looks at you. You were here when she had no one, you were her rock. I know it had to be hard to put your life on hold like that. And I just want to say thank you. Thank you for taking care of them when I couldn't." Justin's voice was full of emotion. Dean had stood up while Justin was talking and was now staring at him

"You know there were days that your mom didn't recognize me or Hales, other days she thought I was you and this one time she thought I was a burglar" Dean smiled at the memory "but Justin not one day went by that I wished I wasn't here. Because your sister's face on the days that went well was worth all of it. I wanted to be here and I'll do it all over again" Dean finished all emotional himself. Justin gave Dean a weak smile, tears in his eyes he held out his hand to Dean. Dean took his hand and patted him on the back with the other before they both disappeared into the house.

* * *

Nathan sat in his car looking at the house in front of him. He had been sitting there for a while. Everyone was starting to leave; he wanted to go inside but just couldn't bring himself to. Nathan noticed Dean leaning against the wall, his tie loosened and his hands in his pockets. From this angle you could almost imagine it as a magazine page Nathan scoffed at the thought. He really didn't like Dean, he couldn't tell exactly why. Maybe it was because he had what Nathan wanted. Good friends, a loving brother, a business but most of all Haley. Nathan watched as Justin approached Dean, stand next to him, talk and shake his hand. A friendship and understanding between them apparent. Nathan couldn't help but think of a time when he and Justin were friends.

Flashback

_Justin stood with his surfboard under his arm looking out over the water in front of him. The water was so clear as it came crashing in. Justin turned around and looked at the group of friends behind him._

"_Last one in the water pays for the drinks later" he yelled. He started to back paddle as the group, now on their feet came towards him. Haley was in front and suddenly on top of him hanging like a little monkey around his neck. He dropped his board and grabbed her around her waist trying to balance both of them. _

"_Yo Nate could you please get your wife of off me" Justin laughed_

"_We have to win Nate, you keep him back while I go touch base" Haley said through their laughter. Nathan shook his head before telling Haley to go he'll keep Justin back. Haley took of running into the water while Justin tried to get pass Nathan, later tackling him to the ground. The one trying to keep the other from going in to the water. They spend the whole day on that beach playing, joking around and later sitting around the fire they build. Haley between his legs, leaning against his chest. _

End Flashback

Nathan smiled at the memory. Everything seemed to be so easy then. Live, love, friendships, trust.

Flashback

"_If you go near her again, I swear, I will kill you" Justin barked in his face_

"_You can't stop me Justin. I'll do what I please and if I want to see my wife, I will" Nathan yelled back_

"_Ex-wife remember? You walked out when she asked for something for herself. I was there. You're an insecure, arrogant ass that hurt my sister once but I'll be damned if you do it again. So stay away" Justin yelled _

"_Is that a threat?" Nathan asked cockily _

"_You bet your ass it is and I am very serious. If you haven't believed anything before Nathan believe me when I say that this is the last time that you will ever be near my sister again" Justin's voice was low. He looked at Nathan with so much hate and Nathan could see the seriousness in his eyes. Justin turned around and walked away with out looking back._

End Flashback

Nathan went to speak to Haley. Tell her that he didn't really want to end things but he was hurt and thought she would come back. But in ended in a huge argument, with them yelling at each other. That was the last time he spoke to Haley and Justin. Nathan looked at the house a last time before starting his car and driving away.

* * *

Karen and Deb cleaned up and greeted everyone on their way out. Justin and Dean found Haley in the den curled up in a chair with the throw over her, fast asleep. Justin walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He leaned forward and brushed some loose strands of hair from Haley's face. She twitched but didn't wake up. Justin let out a big sigh, running a hand over his face. He sat there and looked at his baby sis and had no idea what to do next.

"When we were little, she was terrified of thunder so every time it rained she would come and climb into my bed. She would press her cold little feet against my warm legs to heat them. When I was overseas there were nights I laid in my bunk while it rained and I could almost feel her cold feet on my legs. How can I go back now and leave her. What am I suppose to do now?" Justin said looking at Haley sleeping, looking at Dean when he asked the last question.

"We'll figure it out. Get some rest Justin" Dean said patting his shoulder. Dean then picked Haley up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed, took of his shoes and laid down beside her. She moved backwards and her back was against his chest. He felt her warmth and wrapped his arm around her holding her to him. Understanding what Justin meant.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:Hi guys. thank you to everyone who's reading and commenting. If your a big Daley fan (Dean/Haley) there's a new forum for them, please go by and check it out.(z10./DeanandHaley/index.php?actidx)**

**So here is Ch 10. Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Justin walked through the garden passing the pool to the steps leading to the beach when he saw Sam sitting on them. He sat down beside him without a word, just looked out over the ocean. Sam looked at him for a second before reaching down beside him and handing Justin a beer. They sat like that for a while before either of them said anything.

"How's Hales?" Sam eventually asked

"Okay I guess she's sleeping now, Dean's with her" Justin answered

"That's good" Sam said before another silence fell between them.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes, and was met with the sun in her face. Turning around to avoid it she smiled when she saw the person next to her. His hair was messy but he looked so peaceful. Haley reached out and lightly touched his hair, moving down she stroked down his cheek and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. Dean scrunched his face before lying in the same position. Haley moved closer and barely whisper "I love you" before closing the gap between them and kissing Dean. A few moments later he responded with kissing her back and letting out a moan.

"I like the way you wake people up" Dean said between kisses

"You're the only one I wake this way" Haley answered moving away

"Glad to know, where're you going?" Dean said pulling her closer again

"I have to get up and make dinner for everyone, Justin's not that handy in the kitchen" Haley answered before giving Dean a peck on the lips

"Hales, we already had supper, it's morning already" Dean informed her moving up against the pillows

"What?" She asked confused

"You fell asleep in the den after the funeral; I brought you to your room. I got up later but Justin said I should let you sleep. I didn't think you'd sleep till morning but you did. Catching up on all the lost sleep from the last couple days?" Dean explained

"I guess I'm just really tired" Haley said snuggling closer to Dean's side

"You sure, you feel okay otherwise?" Dean asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll be fine once things get back to normal." Haley assured him. They laid like that for a while. Dean noticed that Haley had fallen asleep again; he removed her gently from his side before getting up and going down stairs. Justin was sitting at the breakfast counter paging through the news paper, dressed in his uniform. Dean frowned and walked closer

"Justin?" He asked curiously

"Hi Dean, Hales still sleeping?" Justin asked when he looked up

"Yeah, she woke up earlier but fell asleep again. What's with the uniform?" Dean asked a bit nervous

"Oh, I have to go onto base today but I'll be back later. Mom's lawyer will be here at three. See you then?" Justin explained after looking at his uniform

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna hop over to my place and get cleaned up and I have to go check in at the club but I'll let Sam watch Hales" Dean answered on his way to the door

"That's fine. See you"

* * *

Nathan parked his car and walked to the front door. It was quiet around, he didn't see Dean's pesky Impala or truck and Justin's car was missing to. He wanted to talk to Haley and decided to do it as soon as possible. Nathan knocked but there was no answer, he walked around back to the patio doors and found them open. He knocked again and then entered. The house was quiet, too quiet he thought. When Nathan reached the den he found Haley curled up in her mom's chair, reading. There were books scattered all around her, on the coffee table and floor, she was clearly busy. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a minute. _God I miss her_ he thought. Nathan cleared his throat to get her attention but failed.

"Haley?" he said moving closer. Haley jumped around in the chair, dropping the book in her hand

"OH gosh Nathan you scared me." Haley said with her hand on her chest

"I'm sorry Hales, I didn't mean to. I knocked but there was no answer so I came round back" He explained

"Its fine, I'm busy here so I don't always hear the door" she said picking up the book she dropped

"What can I do for you Nathan?" Haley asked

"I thought we could talk, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now but you're never alone, always with someone." Nathan said. Haley felt a bit uncomfortable and realized she was alone now. Sam went next door to get books he wanted to show her. She didn't think Nathan would hurt her but if she should yell hard enough Sam would hear her.

"Talk about what?" She asked, hoping he'll get to the point soon

"Us for one"

"Us? There's no us Nathan. Haven't been for a long time" Haley said and got up from the couch, busing her with the books.

"I know but I was hoping we could change that. Maybe try again?" Nathan continued

"I don't think so; you know I'm seeing someone and we're happy. We tried and when I came back from tour you didn't want to try again. And you're the one who asked for the divorce remember?" Haley stayed calm she really didn't feel like fighting

"Yean I know, but it's never what I wanted, I thought if you got the papers, you'd stop touring and come back" Nathan continued

"Nathan we had this conversation, this exact one and it ended with yelling and name calling. Why are you doing this? You have a live, a wonderful one with everything you want" Haley asked

"Because I love you, and I never stopped, you're the one thing I want" Nathan walked towards her with every word he spoke.

"Nathan, you'll always have a special place in my heart but I don't love you anymore. I love . . ." Haley started

"DON'T !! Just don't say you love him. Cause you don't. I've seen the way he treats you Haley, like you're a possession. Not ever leaving you alone, always letting someone baby sit you. His controlling you, why can't you see that?" Nathan interrupted her and moved closer.

"Dean's not controlling his concerned; I just buried my mother if you remember. His been a very good friend to me the last couple of years. Don't you dare come into my house and tell me what's happening, when you haven't been around and secondly you only met Dean three weeks ago." Haley's anger rising with every word.

"Hales please . . ." Nathan said holding her shoulders

"Let go of me Nathan!!" Haley said struggling to loosen herself from his hold

"No, you're my wife, and I will fight for you. I need you to understand, his not the guy for you Hales" Nathan said still holding Haley

"I'm not your wife anymore, I've moved on and you should to. Now let go of me!" Haley struggled, getting afraid of Nathan.

"NO, I need you to understand . . ." Nathan kept insisting

"Nathan you're hurting me. LET GO!!" Haley yelled at him. Nathan didn't loosen his grip instead he drew her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her.

"I would think twice on that move if I were you" a voice came from behind Nathan. He spun around, holding Haley's one arm

"See what did I tell you, always someone around to baby sit?" Nathan spat

"Let go of her and leave before someone gets hurt"

"Oh you're gonna hurt me?" Nathan asked

"If I have to, but I promise you my brother and Justin won't be as forgiving as I am" Sam said calmly, getting closer

"This is between Haley and me and I'm not leaving until we talk things through" Nathan said again pulling Haley closer to him.

"You're not talking, you're yelling and it doesn't seem like Haley wants to talk. So why don't you go. Maybe calm down first." Sam said still moving closer to them.

"Why is it that you all think and speak for her? She can do it herself you know. You, your brother, Justin, you're always around, like she's yours. Your property." Nathan continued

"We love her and want what's best for her; she's not our property or a prisoner. This is her house you know, and she was alone when you got here right? She can do what she wants, go where she wants. And she's hasn't been feeling well, that's why one of us is always around in case she needs anything." Sam explained moving closer. Nathan looked at Haley, still holding her arm. She was pale and looked drained. There were slight bags under her eyes and her nose was a bit red. Nathan realized then that she probably was sick. He turned to look at Sam and was startled to find him right beside him. Before Nathan could respond Sam pushed him up against wall, Sam's forearm over Nathan's throat and the other pinning his wrist to the wall.

"You made a mistake in coming here, now apologize to Haley and leave and if you touch her again, you'll be sorry" Sam said in his face

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice came from behind them. Sam let go of Nathan and turned to the doorway to see Dean and Justin standing there. Haley moved towards Dean who held her against him

"Oh Nate here came to talk to Hales but his going now" Sam explained. Nathan pulled his shirt back in place and started to walk to the doorway. He looked at everyone and his gaze stopped on Haley.

"I'm sorry" is all he said before walking to the front door

"I'll show him the way" Justin said as he followed Nathan.

"The last warning still stands. Stay away" Justin said opening the door, letting Nathan out. Nathan gave him a slight nod before walking away.

* * *

Dean looked at Sam who gave him a 'we'll talk later' look and moved past him and Haley. Dean looked down at Haley placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" He asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine" Haley said smiling and kissed Dean lightly

"You wanne talk about it?" Dean asked again

"No" she said shaking her head. "Let's go for a walk on the beach, it's a nice day and I need fresh air" Haley smiled at him

"Okay, I'm gonna change, see you outback in say five minutes?" Dean caved

"Sure" Haley gave him a last kiss before Dean walked out. Haley let out a big sigh and rubbed over her arm. It felt a bit tender but she knew she couldn't tell Dean or Justin, they'd kill Nathan. She turned around to go upstairs and saw Sam in the door way looking at her. She gave him a weak smile; Sam took one step towards her and held her to his chest

"You can't tell them" She said against his chest

"If that's what you really want" Sam said rubbing her back

"Yeah" she answered after a while.

* * *

AN: I like Nathan, not as much as Dean though

His not phyco, he just wants back what he lost :)

Remember to comment

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**So normally I update on Mondays and Fridays but this writing flood came over me and I thought I'd treat you :D**

**So here is Chapter 11. Enjoy and leave me some love :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Haley stepped into the shower, letting the water fall over her body. She was tired, well the last couple of weeks she was constantly tired. She leaned against the wall, allowing the hot water to make her feel better. It's been about two months since her mother's funeral and the incident with Nathan. It took her a while to get back into things without her mother but Dean was very supportive and having Justin home really helped too. Sam went back to school but came to visit as often as he could. It was Thursday night which meant Dean was busy at the club. They had a live band tonight so he went to make sure everything went according to plan. Sam's coming into town tonight, so Haley will go with him later. Haley washed her hair before getting out. Walking into her room she opened her cupboard to look for something to wear. She took out a pair of black pants and a red halter neck. She blow dried her hair, which was shorter and darker now, and curled the ends. Opening her drawer to search for earrings her eyes caught her tampon box. Picking it up she walked to the calendar and looked at the date.

"Oh god!" escaped from her as she sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and made quick calculations. Her eyes flew open with realization. She got dressed in a hurry before starting to open drawers and rummaging through them. She moved to her bathroom doing the same there.

"No no no no" Haley said putting her hands in her hair. She ran down the hall to the other bathroom ransacking it too.

"Guest room" Haley said when she realized Brooke used that room. She ran down stairs and started going through the cupboards and drawers.

"Aagh!" Haley yelled when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Hales, you ok?" someone asked behind her. She spun around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out

"What?" Sam asked confused "Are you sure?" he continued

"No, but my date has passed and I haven't been feeling well and I've been bloated and I can't find the damn test. Oh god Sam what am I gonna do?" Haley rambled, sitting down on the bed. Sam sat down beside her and rubbed over her back.

"Shh . . . we'll figure it out okay. We'll stop at the drug store on our way to the club. You can do it there or wait till we get back home. Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." Sam calmed her and pressed her against his chest.

"Okay" she said looking up at him with a smile. Haley finished getting dressed took her bag and phone and went down stairs. Sam was sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked when he saw her

"Yeah" Haley answered with a sigh

* * *

Sam opened the door for Haley to get in before walking around and getting in as well. They stopped at the drugstore and looked through the tests on display. Haley took one and showed it to Sam who just shrugged. The girl behind the counter flirted with Sam but frowned when she saw the pregnancy test and looked at Haley in disgust. After being silent the whole ride long Haley finally spoke when they reached the clubs parking lot.

"Hi Sam, can we keep this between us for now? I'll tell him when I'm sure." Haley asked turning to face Sam

"Yeah sure" Sam said nodding.

.

Dean was behind the bar, helping Owen. The club was packed and there was barely room to move. Sam walked in front of Haley making room for her to get through and made sure no one pushed her. It was a relieve when they finally reached the bar.

"Hi Sammy, thanks for bringing my girl" Dean greeted before he leaned over the bar to kiss Haley.

"I'm just gonna put my stuff in your office, I'll be back soon" Haley said in to Dean's ear who just nodded. Walking pass Sam, Haley tugged on his shirt signaling him to come with her. Haley closed the door behind them and placed her bag on Dean's office desk.

"Well it's now or never right?" She said taking the package from her bag

"I'll be right here" Sam assured her. Haley walked to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before opening the pack.

Haley opened the door and looked at Sam who was standing in front of the window, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned around when he heard the door close again. She looked at the stick in her hand and then up at Sam.

"Looks like you're gonna be an uncle" Haley said softly, tears in her eyes

"OH Hales" Sam said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her

"His gonna be happy I promise" Sam continued. Haley cried softly against his chest as he held her

"Shh. . . it's gonna be okay. You'll see" Sam comforted, kissing the top of her head. The door flew open and they stepped apart quickly. Haley turned her back to the door and wiped her tears away.

"What's going on here? Hales?" Justin asked as he closed the door, looking between Sam and Haley

"Sam?" Justin asked again

"Haley wasn't feeling well and had to use the Ladies room, so we came to use the one here in Dean's office" Sam explained. Haley turned around placing the stick in her back pocket

"I'm fine now, why don't we go back out, we don't wanna miss anything" she said walking towards Justin and the door

"You sure, I can take you home if you want?" Justin asked again

"No. I'm fine really, let's go, come on Sam" Haley answered touching Justin's shoulder and opening the door. Justin accepted their answer and followed. When they reached the bar Owen was on the stage announcing the band. They got seats close by and watched the band perform.

"Drinks?" Justin asked after a while

"Yes please" Sam answered

"Usual? Hales?" Justin asked. Haley gave Sam a look before looking at Justin

"Just juice for me please Jus" She answered. Justin frowned but let it go. He turned around and left. Sam squeezed Haley's arm knowingly. The band was great and the night flew by. Lucas and Brooke along with Jake and Peyton joined them. The whole group hung out together, enjoying each others company. Sam and Haley constantly exchanged looks which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. So when the band took a break Brooke decided to do some snooping. Taking Haley's hand, she pulled her along.

"We'll be right back" Brooke announced to the group disappearing into the hallway. She closed the ladies room door and stood with her back against it

"Okay spill, what's up with you and Sam?" Brooke got right to the point

"What? There's nothing between me and Sam. Brooke you're hallucinating" Haley laughed it of.

"Haley I love you, but you're a bad, very bad liar. I see the way he looks at you and the glances you guys exchange. Come on you can tell me. If you decided that you'd rather be with Sam, I'll understand but you have to tell Dean though, because that man's crazy about you." Brooke continued

"Brooke really, there's nothing going on between me and Sam. We're friends, that's all. Besides I'm crazy about Dean to" Haley said looking at Brooke

"Mmmh. Maybe that's what you tell yourself but I've got eyes. I'm not gonna help you lie to yourself" Brooke said opening the door

"Brooke, wait!" Haley called her back. Closing the door she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows waiting for Haley to explain. Haley took the pregnancy test from her pocket and handed it to Brooke

"You have to keep it between us, please Brooke" Haley said with urgency

"You're pregnant?" Brooke asked making sure. Haley nodded

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Brooke squealed jumping up and down before hugging Haley

"Oh god, it is Dean's right?" Brooke asked unsure

"Yes of course it's Dean's. Sam's the only other person that knows. So this has to stay between us. I'll tell Dean. I just want to process this for myself first okay?" Haley asked concerned

"Okay, I understand. But I'm so excited; you have to tell him soon otherwise I'll explode. Oh just think of all the little clothes and stuff I can buy" Brooke said excited. Haley just laughed at her.

* * *

"Well tonight was fun huh?" Dean said taking his shirt of and throwing it over the chair

"Yeah, it was nice to see everyone again. And the band wasn't bad either" Haley answered who was sitting in the bed already.

"You were quiet tonight and I noticed you didn't drink either, is everything okay?" Dean asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine, I took a headache tablet before and didn't want to mix it with alcohol" Haley lied

"Okay, well I'm gonna take a quick shower" Dean answered and moved to the bathroom.

Haley laid back against the headboard and sighed. She knew she had to tell Dean but wanted it to sink in for herself first and maybe have it confirmed by a doctor. She was excited but a little scared as well. She and Nathan talked about having kids when they were married but the subject never came up with Dean. She knew he liked kids, he always chased the neighborhood kids on the beach and he enjoyed it when Jenny came with Jake and Peyton. But having your own kids is different. And his own childhood wasn't exactly carefree. His mom died when he was four and he only saw his dad every few months. He and Sam were raised by a friend of their fathers. Even though Sam said Dean would be happy, she still wondered. With all that thoughts racing through her mind Haley fell asleep.

Dean entered the room with just a towel around his waist. He smiled seeing Haley already asleep. He pulled on a shirt and boxers before crawling in next to her. He kissed her forehead and switched the light of.

* * *

Justin came running down the stairs and stopped in front of Haley who was sitting on the coach eating popcorn. Tugging at the shirts ends he looked up at Haley

"So how does this one look?" he asked nervously

"Just as good as the last four Jus" Haley laughed

"You sure 'cause I think it makes my skin look green" Justin said in all seriousness

"Justin you've been in the desert for a year, you're everything but green" Haley laughed

"I think I'm gonna go with the blue shirt and black jacket" Justin said again before running up stairs to change again.

"I think all the camouflage made him colorblind" Haley laughed, putting more popcorn into her mouth

"That is possible" Sam laughed as he sat down beside her with his own bowl

"So what are we watching first?" Haley asked not looking at Sam

"I think we should do the chick flicks before Dean comes" Sam answered placing the DVD in the player. They each sat with their own bowl and started watching the movie.

Justin came running into the den again.

"Okay I'm of, I'll try to be not too late, you behave and you look after her" He said kissing the top of Haley's head and tapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Bye Jus enjoy your date and remember no funny business on the first date" Haley yelled laughing

"Ha-ha" Justin mocked before closing the door behind him.

"He's so easy" Haley smiled. They watched the movie, occasionally getting up for a drink or popcorn refill and Haley to go to the bathroom.

"I wonder what's taking Dean so long, I promise I'm gonna kill him if his not here in the next hour." Haley said as she curled up on the sofa

"Maybe it got busy and his helping Owen. It is Friday; you know how that place gets." Sam tried to comfort her

"Yeah, I know" Haley answered before continuing to watch the movie. Sam's phone started vibrating on the coffee table; Haley paused so he could answer it

"Hallo . . . Dean. . . okay where are you? I'm on my way" Sam answered

"What's wrong?" Haley asked worried

"Nothing, it's just the impala cut out and it won't start again. I'm just gonna pick up Dean, you wanna come?" Sam explained

"Uhm. . . no I think I'm gonna stay, it's not like your gonna be long right?" Haley answered.

"No, I'm gonna pick him up and come back here."

"Okay, so go" Haley said pushing Sam's arm lightly. He smiled at her before getting up and leaving. Haley un paused the movie and continued. When it finished Haley cleared the empty packs and took the bowls to the kitchen. She heard the door open and close but didn't think anything of it.

"You guys were quick" Haley said turning around, she dropped the bowl shattering it all over the floor, before she could move or utter a sound a big hand covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. Haley felt her body go numb and her eyes fluttering shut into darkness.

.

"I don't understand she's never cut out before but I'll have a look at her tomorrow" Dean said opening the front door. The house was quiet, too quiet

"Hales were back" Sam yelled as they walked through to the den, but no answer. Finding it empty Sam moved to the kitchen

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Coming into the kitchen Dean looked at what Sam was pointing too. The patio doors were open and the broken bowl all over the floor. Sam squatted and touched something on the floor. He looked up at Dean and showed him his fingers

"Blood"


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews and nice words. You really brighten my day and encourage me to UD sooner :D

So here's chap 12. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 12

BLOOD. The word ran through Dean's head. He stepped backwards; worry filling every inch of his body.

"HALEY!!" echoed through the house. Dean opened every door in the house, searched every room looking for a sign. Dean took his phone and dialed her number only to hear the phone ring somewhere downstairs. He ran downstairs and stop dead in his tracks when he reached the lounge

"Justin? I thought you were on a date" Dean asked as calm as possible

"She never showed, what's going on?" Justin asked when he saw the terrified look on Dean's face

"SAM!" Dean yelled. Sam came round the corner seconds later. He looked between Justin and Dean

"Call the police and don't touch anything further" Dean said on his way out the front door

"Sam what the hell, where's Haley?" Justin asked getting panicky himself

"We don't know, Dean's car broke down and I went to get him and when we got back . . .

She's not here and there's blood on the floor the door's open and it wasn't when I left. Justin . . . I'm sorry . . . I left her" Sam explained in a panic, turning around to make the call. Justin looked around the empty lounge, Dean's car broke down, his date never showed, Sam left to go get Dean, Haley was alone. Justin sunk down into the nearest chair his hands in his hair. It was a setup.

* * *

Haley tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She heard movements around her, someone talking. Her head felt heavy, she tried to lift it but it was to sore. Her whole body ached. And then her mind flew to the baby. Oh god the baby, she stirred trying to move so she could protect her stomach but she was restrained. Letting out a moan she relaxed.

"Shh . . . just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice came close by. He took the blindfold from her eyes. The room was dark only light coming in from the room next door. She looked at the man by her side but didn't recognize him.

"I'm gonna take the tape from your mouth, it won't help to yell 'cause no one will hear you. And I will put it back it you try. Understood?" he explained. Haley nodded and he took the tape from her mouth. Haley took a deep breath and licked over her sticky lips.

"Who are you, what so you want?" Haley asked softly

"I'm nobody and I don't want anything" he answered getting up and throwing the blindfold and tape in a bin

"Then why did you kidnap me?" she asked again

"I was asked and paid to" he answered, holding a cup of water so Haley could take sips

"By whom" Haley continued

"I didn't ask but she'll be here in a few days" he answered again. _She_ Haley thought. Who would want to do this? The man left the room and Haley looked around. It looked like some kind of cabin, everything was made of wood. There were bars in front of the windows and it was very quiet. She didn't hear any cars or town noises. She did hear owls' or was it wolfs. She pressed her head back against the pillow; Dean and Sam must be back by now. They must be so worried.

* * *

The police were all over the house, looking for some kind of clue. The detective was talking to each of the guys to find out what happened.

"So I went to pick up my brother. Haley didn't want to go so she stayed. I didn't lock the door behind me, I figured we weren't gonna be long, that she would be safe" Sam explained again

"My date didn't show, I waited for an hour and when the waiter said they needed the table I left and came home." Justin told his story

"I was on my way home when she just cut out. It's not something that happened before, I took a quick look under the hood but it was dark so I called Sam to come and get me. The place looked like this when we got here." Dean said irritated. The detective wrote down everything they said.

"So what was Miss James wearing today? He asked looking at Dean. Dean dropped his head into his hands

"I don't know" he sighed

"Grey sweatpants, a light blue hoody, and no shoes" Sam answered

"Detective, we have something" a police officer said behind them. All three looked up and the detective turned to look at the officer.

"Okay what do you have" he asked as they stand around the table looking at stuff on it

"It seams that Mr. Winchester's car was tampered with, a fuel line was cut. We also found boot prints in the soft soil next to the house and this in the road in front of the house" He explained and held up an evidence bag with the cloth in.

"What is it?" Justin asked

"A piece of cloth . . . with chloroform" he answered. Justin sank down on the chair, feeling nauseas

"Son of a bitch" Dean said hitting the wall

"Could you think of anyone that would want to hurt Miss James?" the detective asked looking at the three men in front of him

"No" Justin said, Dean just shook his head. The detective looked at Sam who was looking at the floor

"Mr. Winchester?" he encouraged. Sam looked at Justin and Dean before speaking

"A couple of months ago there was an incident" he started

"What kind of incident?" Dean asked. Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

"The day after the funeral, when Nathan was here. Nathan Scott. Haley and I were doing research on a paper and I went home to go get books. When I got back I heard yelling and found Nathan and Haley in the den. He was holding her by the shoulders and shaking her, they were arguing. She told him to let her go and that he was hurting her but he wouldn't. When he noticed me he got very angry." Sam explained not looking at Dean

"Do you know what they were arguing about?" the detective asked

"Not really, he just said that we treated her like property and that we never leave her alone anymore. He said we were controlling. That he still loved her and he needed her to understand. . . . And then he tried to kiss her" Sam said, the last part an almost whisper

"What?!" Dean yelled

"Mr. Winchester please" the detective warned "Then what happened"

"I pushed him up against the wall and told him to get lost and if he ever touched her again, that he would be sorry" Sam continued

"Have you seen him since?" The detective asked again

"No" Sam answered

"And Miss James, did she have contact with him again?"

"Not that I know of"

The detective shook his head in understanding. He took a breath and looked at the three men.

"We will check Mr. Scott out. In the mean time we're gonna assume that she was kidnapped for ransom. We'll set up a base here for when they call. And then go from there." He explained

"What if they don't call for ransom?" Justin asked standing up from his chair

"We'll find her Mr. James. I assume that you don't want the press involved, seeing as Mr. Scott and Miss James are quite well known." He asked looking between the men. Justin looked at Dean

"We'll involve them when we need to, otherwise we would like it to stay quiet" Justin answered and Dean nodded.

* * *

Haley turned her head, trying to escape from the sun coming through the window. Her arms were still tied to the side of the bed, and she couldn't move. The cabin was quiet. She didn't hear any foot steps or talking. Haley laid there for what felt like days. She thought about everyone and everything. About how worried the guys must be. About Dean, and her, and the baby. And about who it was that had her kidnapped. She couldn't think of a person that would do this to her, then again you never really know people as well as you think you do. Haley thought about her mother and how she missed her, how she hoped that her mom would look out for her and the baby. 'I should have told him' Haley said quietly to herself.

Haley heard the cabin door open and someone entering.

"Hallo?" Haley dared. The man from the night before came into the room.

"Hi, did you sleep well" he asked sincerely

"Yes thanks"

"Good, I'll bring you something to eat and then you can go freshen up. Sound good?" he said before leaving. Haley did feel a bit hungry and smiled to herself at the thought that she now had to eat for two. The man came into the room with a tray and placed it on the dresser.

"I'm gonna untie you, but there is no use in trying to run or attacking me. If you behave I will leave you untied but just one wrong move and I'll tie you back up and I won't untie you again not even to eat or use the bathroom. Understood?"

"Yes" Haley nodded. He untied her and helped her sit up. He handed her the tray. Haley looked at the plate in front of her. Fresh fruit, toast, sausages and egg. Haley looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. She ate the fruit and toast and even the sausage but when she cut into the egg and the yellow ran all over the plate, Haley felt her stomach make a turn. She had to use a bathroom and quick. She placed the tray on the bed in front of her and bolted for the trashcan. The man came rushing in from the next room and frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, maybe too mush too soon?" Haley apologized. The man just took the bin and left. Haley walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside. There was nothing just trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. It looked like some kind of forest. No one's ever gonna find her here. Haley wiped a tear away at the thought. The man came back into the room with towels and clothes.

"The shower's through there" he said placing the stuff on the bed and taking the tray.

Haley picket up the towel and clothes and went to where the man showed.

She stood under the running water and began to cry softly. She stroked over her stomach and sank to the floor.

* * *

Dean paced in front of the table his hands in his pockets. Justin sat on the chair with his head in his hands and Sam was leaning against the wall looking out the window, they were still waiting but for what no one knew.

The detective came into the room and all three men turned to him.

"Mr. Scott is clean, he has an airtight alibi" he said disappointed

"Are you sure" Sam asked

"Yes, you don't get a better alibi that a whole arena of people and half the country. It was game night. Mr. Scott was on the court" he explained

"He could've paid someone to do it" Sam said again

"We've checked that out as well, no suspicious phone calls or money transfers. I'm sorry but he's clean"

"What about my date" Justin asked

"No matches for that name and description" he said again

"And no ransom call yet" Dean said looking at them

"So, what now? It's almost been 24hours" Dean continued

"I think we should move to plan B" the detective said

"Plan B. I wasn't aware that we had a plan B" Justin said getting annoyed

"My sister is out there, with some crazy person. A person who's clearly not interested in money. And up to now I, we have been very patient with you and your department. Now I want you to stop your games and get of your asses and find her. And if that means a house to house sweep, I want it done. Just find my sister!" Justin said desperation and anger evident walking into the study and slamming a door. Detective Banks looked at Sam and Dean who clearly understands Justin's frustration

"I think we can assume that there won't be a ransom call. So I suggest that we have a press conference. You ask for tips and the publics help in finding her and make a plea to the kidnapper to return her safely. You should let family and close friends know before then. I will schedule the conference for first thing tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to let everyone know and to get some rest. Once it's out we're gonna get bombarded with calls. See you boys tomorrow." Detective Banks said before leaving. Sam and Dean looked at each other; Dean ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll go tell Justin about the new plan"

"I'll start making calls" Sam said reaching for the phone.

* * *

Haley composed herself and finished in the shower. Stepping out of the bathroom Haley felt tenderness under her one foot. She hopped on to the bed before looking underneath her foot. A cut, how did I get that Haley thought? The bowl, I must have stepped on a piece. Haley walked through to the other room of the cabin. It had a little kitchen in one corner and a sitting area in the other. There was no sign of the kidnapper. Haley walked across the room to the door, locked. The windows in this room had bars up to. Haley sighed and started to look for a place to escape through. With no luck, all the windows were tightly shut with bars and the only door was locked from the outside. Then a thought hit Haley. A phone. She searched through the cabin, opening drawers and cupboards. But nothing. She sank into a nearby chair feeling defeated. Her eye caught a stack of books, she took one and started reading

.

Justin came down the stairs to see everyone standing in the lounge. He scanned through the group. Lucas and Brooke, Jake and Peyton, Owen, Karen, Sam and Dean, Skills, his sister's closest friends. He has to tell them that she's gone. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him. Dean walked to where he stood.

"What's going on Justin?" Lucas asked first. They were all asked to come over as soon as possible but no one knew why. Justin looked at each of them and then at Dean who stood beside him.

"It's Hales . . ." he started. Dean patted his shoulder and he continued

"She was abducted last night, there has been no ransom call" he rushed out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Jake was the first one to recover

"Do you have any leads?"

"No, nothing. We're gonna have a press conference tomorrow morning to ask for the publics help in finding her." Justin said

"It seams that the kidnappers aren't interested in money, so we have to do this if we want her back" Dean followed

"How did this happen?" Brooke asked sitting down

"We were all lured out of the house, she was alone" Sam answered from behind them. The silence fell on the room everyone busy with their own thoughts. Brooke stood up and walked to where Sam was standing.

"We have to tell them" she whispered. Sam looked at her and frowned

"About the baby" she clarified

"No, no, we don't want the world to know. No, they can use that against her" Sam said with urgency.

"I'm not saying we have to tell the world, but we have to tell the people in this room. Justin, Dean needs to know" Brooke continued. Sam just kept of shaking his head.

"I don't think so. She trusted us with it, it's her call" He continued

"Do you guys have something to share with the rest of us?" Lucas asked when he saw them in deep conversation

"Yes"

"No" they answered together. Sam gave Brooke a warning look.

"I'm sorry Sam but we have to tell them" Brooke said loud enough for everyone to hear

"Tell us what Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam just shook his head

"Haley's pregnant" Brooke said looking straight at Dean. Everyone inhaled sharply before looking at Dean who hasn't moved. He was frozen, the words running through his head. He swallowed before looking up at Sam

"When?"

"She found out Thursday, she hasn't been to a doctor yet. She wanted to be sure before she told you." Sam answered

_Oh god Haley's pregnant_ Dean thought as he sank down on the step behind him. _They've taken Hales and our baby . . . _

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for reading**

**Here is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it**

**Remember to comment**

* * *

--

**Chapter 13**

Dean looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her hair fanned out over his shoulder and pillow. Kissing the top of her head she stirred and cuddled closer to his side. He could feel her body press warmly against his. He felt something move at his feet and lifted his head only to see the tip of a head. Dean frowned but before he could move to see more a little girl jumped onto the bed giggling. She crawled onto his chest and laid her head down _'I love you daddy'_. Dean stroked over her back lovingly. _'We mustn't wake mommy'_ she said again. Dean looked back to dark haired girl in his arms, Haley. He smiled. _'Are you gonna help us daddy'_ she continued. Dean looked down at where the little girl was laying but she was gone, as was Haley. He moved up against the pillows and saw them standing in the door way. Haley holding the little girls hand. _'Dean you have to help me. I need you. Dean, Dean, Daddy'_ Dean bolted up in the bed, sweat dripping from him. He looked around the dark room _Haley_ he thought. Swinging his legs of the bed Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face Dean looked up into the mirror, _this is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Haley flipped trough the channels on the small black and white TV in the corner. She was left alone; something the kidnapper didn't mind doing. She was mostly by herself and in the beginning she tried everything to get out but all of her efforts was fruitless. It only exhausted her further and Haley didn't want to do anything that could hurt the baby. She felt awful today, she was nauseas and tired, and she missed Dean terribly. Her eye caught something; she stopped changing channels and turned the volume up

"The small community of Tree Hill and the music world was shocked to hear of the kidnapping of Haley James this morning. James who's known for her duet with Chris Keller 'When the stars go blue' and her own single 'Halo' was abducted from her family home on Friday evening. James was also briefly married to Duke shooting guard Nathan Scott. James cut her tour with The Wreckers and Keller short when her mother was diagnosed with cancer; she sadly lost the battle two months ago. James's brother, a soldier in the US Army had this to say this morning: 'My sister Haley was taken from our home on Friday evening. We haven't had any contact with the kidnappers thus far and no ransom call was made. We ask for your help in finding her, if you have any information that could help us find Haley please call the number on you screen or your nearest police station. We just want Haley's safe returned. Thank you.'

If you have any information on the whereabouts of Miss James please call the number on screen. In other news . . ."

Switching the TV of Haley wiped the tears from her face. Justin was so emotional and Haley could hear the pleading in his tone. She missed them. Standing up Haley walked to the room and laid down on the bed, crying softly.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the house, waiting for the phone to ring. Waiting for any news. Dean pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and walked out onto the patio. He stood there staring. In his minds eye he could see Haley running on the beach, twirling as the wind blew her hair and dress. He saw as she ran next to the pool and jump in, yelling at him to join her when she surfaced again. He heard her laugh echo through his ears. Taking his hand from his pocket he rubbed over his tired eyes. He heard the patio doors glide close behind him and saw Sam appear next to him. They stood there silent for a while.

"I think we should call Dad, maybe he could help" Sam started not looking at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"No, he can't help"

"Dean, he can track just about . . ."

"He's a demon hunter Sam, not a detective."

"And the detective here is doing such a bang up job."

"Sam" he shook his head in defeat. "I can't do this"

"Then let me do it for you, we'll find her. She's strong and a fighter, she won't allow them to walk over her" Sam tried

"Yeah . . . but we don't need Dad"

"Dimmit Dean, you can be a real stubborn ass . . ."

.

"They seem to bud heads a lot lately" Owen said as they watch Dean and Sam argue out on the patio. They can't hear what they're saying but it's clear in their body language.

"They both love Haley and they want her back" Justin answered from behind the group.

Lucas turned towards him and frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Those three have grown very close over the last couple of years, Hales and Dean romantically and Hales and Sam in a friendship. No offence Luke but he's been her best friend for a while now. They shared a lot. And for the last year, those two brothers' have been her sanctuary." Justin explained, all the while looking at them

"It's true, there's nothing those two wouldn't do for her. They're very protective of her. I've seen the way they are around her" Owen added. The phone suddenly rang, demanding everyone's attention, ever Sam and Dean stopped arguing. Dean slid the door open and hastily stepped inside. Justin and Dean looked at each other in anticipation. Dean nodded and Justin picked it up

"James residence" Justin answered still holding Dean's gaze

* * *

Haley took a long shower, dried her hair and made herself something to eat. It was getting dark outside and there was still no sign of the kidnapper. Haley paged through some magazines, tried opening the windows and door, looked for any openings she could make bigger, again with no luck. She fell down on the couch, _three days_ she thought. _That's how long I've been in this miserable place, three days and yet it feels like three weeks._

Haley almost felt relieve when she heard a car door close and then the rattling by the door. She stood up and waited for the door to open.

"Hi" he said when he saw her standing there staring at him "Are you okay" he asked closing the door behind him

Haley nodded her head when he turned to face her again

"You know my name but what's yours?" Haley asked

"Robby" he answered moving to the kitchen.

"Why do you leave me here alone all day, aren't you afraid that I'll escape?" Haley continued the questioning

"Well, you're not a baby that needs to be watched. I have a job to go to, and as escaping goes, good luck with that" he answered while dishing up

"A job? What do you do?" Haley pressed

"Is this twenty questions?" Robby asked smirking

"I figured you know me and yet I know nothing about you"

"Mm, true" he said unfazed. "I'm a farmer"

"Is this your cabin? Because it's very impersonal"

"No, I was told to bring you here." He said taking bites of food

Haley watched him eat. He was a young guy not older that 30, he had dark hair but blue eyes. He was tanned, from being outside whole day Haley figured. And he wasn't bad to look at either

"Are you gonna stand there and stare the whole time?" He asked startling Haley

"Sorry"

"I don't really know a lot about you, only what I was told and what I saw" Robby said after a short silence

"What do you mean?" Haley asked curiously

"Well, I know you were a singer and married to that basketball guy. You love your friends and brother and you get along with everyone. You have a kind heart Haley"

He said still not looking at Haley

"How would you know?" she asked sarcastically

"I followed you a couple of days. I saw the way you treat your tutor students and everyone you interact with. Your friends love you other wise they wouldn't go through all this to find you." He informed her

"I didn't even see you" Haley said with realization

"You only have eyes for three guys, why would you notice anyone else"

"Three guys?" Haley asked

"Yes, your brother, your boyfriend and your tall friend" Haley watched as Robby stood up and rinsed his plate. She thought about the three men in her live, how they work so well together, what each of them mean to her. How dependent she is on all of them for different reasons.

* * *

Justin held Dean's gaze and sighed before he spoke

"Hi Chris . . . no, no news" Everyone let out a hearable sigh

"Oh god I can't do this" Dean said walking out. He got into the Impala and drove to find answers.

Stopping skew in the driveway, Dean got out and walked to the front door. After hammering on it what felt like hours it flung open. Dean didn't wait for an invitation; he marched in, pressing the man against the nearest wall

"Where is she? What did you do?" Dean yelled

"I don't know where she is, get of me" the man tried

"No, I know you have something to do with this"

"Well I don't, now let go of me"

"It's not nice being held against your will is it. This is how she felt when you wouldn't let go off her. Even though she begged you, you still held onto her. And then you had the nerve to try and kiss her" Dean said punching him in the face. He rubbed over his jaw.

"Looks like you couldn't protect her after all" Nathan said smirking, he looked up at Dean to find another hit in the face.

"You can hit me all you want, you still failed her" Nathan pushed. Dean looked at Nathan and with a quick move pushed him up against the wall, his forearm over Nathan's throat

"If I find out you had anything to do with her disappearance, and she and the baby's not perfectly fine, I will end you" Dean said in his face. Nathan's face fell at Dean's words

"Haley's pregnant?" he asked barely hearable

"And you better pray that they're okay" Dean answered nodding. He let go of Nathan and walked to his car.

Nathan didn't move he stood there almost frozen. He couldn't bring himself in placing one foot in front of the other. He sank to the floor. All he could think about was Haley being pregnant and he wasn't the father. Another loss for him.

* * *

Sam sat on the patio steps looking out over the ocean. He ran the events of the last week through his mind. Haley finding out she's pregnant, confiding in him, their movie night, coming back to find her gone. He left her alone, it was his fault, he should've insisted that she come with him. It was dark with only a few stars out; she must be so scared, being in a strange place with someone who forcefully removed her from her home. Sam looked down at his phone in his hand and sighed, just one lead that's all his asking for. One lead. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Brooke coming out and sitting next to him.

"Hi" she started

"Hey" he answered with a sigh

"Hear anything from Dean?"

"No, his still not answering his phone"

"You miss her" Brooke stated

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah" Sam didn't look at Brooke but he could feel her watching him

"You love her don't you" Brooke said with realization

"She's my friend, of course I love her" Sam scoffed

"But you love her more than a friend" Brooke said still looking at Sam. He turned to look at her but didn't speak

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything it's written all over your face" Brooke answered for him. Sam looked back towards the water and Brooke rubbed over his back. Both busy with their own thoughts, never noticing the movement to the side of the house, never realizing someone heard their conversation and confession.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank for all the comments and feedback it's really appreciated. This story is coming to an end soon only a few more chaps**

**but no tears I'm already working on the next. So here the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to comment :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Haley stood in front of the window with her arms crossed over her chest looking into the darkness. Across the room Robby sat in the chair watching her, _she is beautiful_ he thought. He felt sorry for her, it was clear that she missed her friends. He stood up clearing his throat.

"Listen Haley, I leave tomorrow and I won't be back. I don't know what the plan is after that, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You seem like a very nice person. I figured I could do this for you, 'cause I don't think she's planning on letting you go anytime soon. You have a few minutes, and it won't help telling them anything." Robby started. He held his phone out to Haley "they can't trace it either, if you have to say something I suggest you do it now" Haley took the phone and looked at Robby tears forming in her eyes.

Sitting down on the closest chair Haley took a few deep breaths before dialing. She held in to her ear.

"He's not answering his phone" Haley said looking up at Robby

"Try someone else"

* * *

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala. He knew he had to go in soon but it all felt so different without Haley. Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, probably Sam again he thought but took it out anyway. Dean frowned when he saw the number on display. Not recognizing the number Dean pressed Ignore. He sighed and moved towards the front door.

Brooke rubbed over Sam's back and stood up, walking up the steps. She stopped and turned back to look at him. Reaching out to open the doors Sam's phone started to ring and she stopped. Sam looked down at his phone and frowned before answering it

"Sam Winchester?" he answered

"_Hi Sam, it's me"_

"Haley? Oh god it's good to hear your voice, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned moving past Brooke into the house

"_Yes, I'm fine, but I miss you guys_"

"We miss you to. Where are you, do know the people who took you?" Sam rambled. Everyone's attention on him waiting for news. Dean who came through the front door walked closer

"_No I don't know anything but listen could you put me on speaker so everyone can hear. I don't have very long_"

"Yeah sure, hold on" he said busying himself with the buttons

"Ok Hales"

"Hi Hales are you okay?" everyone chimed

"_Hi guys, yes I'm fine. They're taking good care of me. Lister guys I don't have a lot of time and I don't think I'm gonna have another chance to talk to you again. I love you all so much. Luke?_"

"Yeah Hales, I'm here"

"_You're my best friend, have been since we were little and you will always be. You look after Tigger okay and love her everyday as much as you can. Brooke and Peyt, you took the tutor girl and made her a cheerleader, I will always be thankful for your friendship. Brooke you have to watch out for my buddy okay he has a great heart. Peyton and Jake, look after one another and that precious girl of yours, enjoy every moment like it's your last_."

"Hales don't do this we'll . . ." Lucas started

"_I have to just in case, you guys promise okay?_"

"Promise"

"_Justin, you're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. You came back for me and now . . . but you be strong okay and remember all our good times in the rough times_"

"Hales . . ." Justin started with raw emotion

"_I love you Jus, Sam what can I say, you've been there for me through so much and nothing can take that away. I need you to take care of my brother and friends like you've taken care of me. You're strong and have a kind heart don't shut that away_" everyone listened in silence as Haley spoke to each of them all with tears in their eyes

"Dean?" she asked lastly

"I'm here Hales" he answered from behind the group

"_Oh god where do I start, I have so much I want to say to you. You're the most important person in my life. You helped me through my darkest days; you were literally the light on the end of the tunnel. We've only been together a few months but you've had my heart for so much longer. You are a great man Dean Winchester, don't ever forget that. And I'm sure Sam's told you by now . . . you're gonna be a dad. And you would be a wonderful one to. . . . Could you take me of speaker please_" Haley said clearly in tears. Dean moved closer, taking the phone

"I'll find you Hales . . ."

"_I know you will, but just incase you're late. I never told you I love you and I do Dean I love you. You showed me a love that sustains tragedy and distance, and just how beautiful it can be. You have no idea how happy you've made me and I'll cherish our time together forever . ._ ."

"Hales . ."

"_I have to go now. I love you Dean_"

"I love you to . . . Hales please . . . Haley?" Dean slowly took the phone from his ear and closed it. Turning around he look at the group behind him, Feeling the same loss.

* * *

Hanging up, Haley wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Robby and handed him the phone

"Thank you" she said standing up and walking to her room

Robby nodded and watched her leave. He heard the way she spoke to her friends, knowing each of them so well. He envied them for having her as a friend, a lover and sister. Opening the door he stepped outside and inhaled the cold air. He looked down at the phone in his hand and sighed before dialing a number

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to check in . . . . It's going okay over here . . . I just wanted to remind you that I'm leaving tomorrow. She'll be fine until you come. What are you gonna do with her . . . ok sure. You're not gonna hear from me again . . . yeah you too bye"

* * *

The detective looked around the room. Justin sat at the bottom of the stairs, Lucas sat on the couch with Brooke asleep on his lap, Sam leaned against the doorframe looking out the patio doors and Dean sat at the dining room table his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt sorry for the group of people in front of him. They were all still young, their lives barely started and yet they seemed old. Loss is always a hard thing to handle. He walked closer to Justin and cleared his throat. Justin lazily looked up at him

"It's a disposable phone, we couldn't trace it. We're still getting calls from the public and we're following up on each one. Don't give up hope." He said slapping Justin's shoulder and leaving again.

Turning around Sam looked over the room and his eyes landed on Dean. He was clearly tired and heartbroken. He thought about what Haley said and he knew she meant Dean too. Sam opened the patio door and stepped outside; taking his phone from his pocket he dialed

"Hi it's me. Listen I won't be coming back. My brother needs me here. I'll make arrangements to come get my stuff okay. Is Amy around, I'd like to talk to her? . . . No it's fine I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks Kevin" he said his goodbyes before dialing again

"Hi it's me, I don't know if you get our messages but I need your help. It's difficult to explain. I'm at Dean's so if you could get here. Please" Sam left a message before placing the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Haley sat on the chair in the corner where she could watch the door. Two days, that's how long she's been alone. Robby left like he said and the girl he talked about haven't showed yet. Haley was very cranky, she was tired, bored, angry but most of all she was lonely and terrified. She thought about the girl, who she could be, why she did this and what she were planning to do once she gets there. Was she even gonna let her go or just keep her locked up in the cabin and then the thought hit Haley. What if she's gonna hurt me – us? She was gonna get killed and she had no idea why. Haley was so deep in thought that she didn't heat the car stop and was startled when the frond door flew open. Jumping up and standing with her back against the wall was her only thought. Haley didn't recognize the girl that came through the door. She was average build and height with dark hair. For a moment Haley thought she could even take her that was until the large man appeared behind her in the door and Haley froze. She glanced around the room and stepped inside.

"Well, well if it isn't Haley James in the fresh" she said walking around the room not looking at Haley

"I've heard so much about you, so much it was sickening." She looked up at Haley and the look in her eyes gave her chills

"You have no idea who I am do you?" she asked looking Haley up and down. Haley just shook her head

"Well of course you wouldn't. Why would he mention me when he gets your full attention?" Haley stood dead still as she continued

"Do you know what it's like to be ignored? When all you are is someone's friend. No you don't. You see; when you snap your little fingers everyone jumps. But now you're out of the way." She said giving Haley an eerie smile. Haley swallowed heavily before she finally spoke

"Look I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Nathan and if you want him you can really have him. I don't care"

"Yeah that's kind of you but I'm not talking about Nathan" she said taking a seat and looking up at Haley who was clearly confused.

"I knew you existed, in the beginning he would mention you but it didn't sound serious. But then he went to see you more often and talk about you constantly, Oh Haley this and Haley that and our relationship was written of as plain friendship nothing more. For the past year it went like that, what you wanted and needed was more important to him than anything else. And then three months ago something happened and he was completely infatuated with you. I don't know what happened but that was the last straw. I had to get rid of you. He was mine first and I want him back" she explained. Haley felt her heart drop with every word she spoke. She can't remember Dean seeing someone before they started dating. They were friends for a long time and she met all his previous girlfriends but not this one. She would've remembered. And they started going out three months ago. Haley had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up from the ground to the girl sitting across the room from her.

"We started a relationship three months ago" Haley said softly. The girl looked at Haley with anger in her eyes

"You started a relationship, did you sleep together?" she asked almost growling

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was seeing someone. He never mentioned anyone and I thought I knew all his friends" Haley apologized. The girl jumped up and started pacing. Haley watched as she talked to herself. She loved Dean but this was so surreal.

"I will stop seeing Dean, I promise just please let me go" Haley begged. The girl stopped abruptly and looked at Haley confused

"Dean?" she spat out and Haley nodded

"I'm talking about Sam. Sam Winchester" and for a moment Haley's mind went blank.

* * *

Dean sat on the chair with his legs sprawled out in front of him, looking out over the ocean. In his lap the black box Jimmy James gave to him at the funeral. He hasn't done much over the last two days but sit. He looked lost and he felt lost. Sam on the other hand couldn't sit still for even a second; he was all over the house. He did research on the internet and brought stacks of books from god know where. He talked on the phone to who knows who. He looked into every one of Haley's friends backgrounds, even her students were under suspicion. And when the door bell rang Dean didn't even bother on moving, he stayed put. Sam shook his head and stood up to answer the door. He flung the door open and was quite surprised to see the person on the other side

"Dad?"

"Hi Sammy, how are you?" the man asked giving Sam a faint smile. Sam stood aside and showed him in.

"So where's Dean?" John asked once inside

"His this way, look Dad he's going through a lot right now so give him some slack okay" Sam said moving towards the lounge. Dean sat in the same position and didn't even look at Sam when he entered. John looked at Sam and frowned mentioning in Dean's direction.

"Dean . . .?" John said after a couple of seconds' silence. Dean's head jerked to where they stood. He stood up from the chair but didn't move closer

"Dad. What are you doing here?" he asked clearly surprised at the man's presence

"Well I heard you needed help with something so I came as soon as possible. What's going on?" He asked looking between his two sons. Dean gave Sam a strange look and mentioned for an explanation.

"I called Dad. I thought he could help us" Sam said looking at Dean

"Help with what exactly" John questioned again

"Our friend Haley was kidnapped a week ago. The kidnappers didn't ask for ransom and two nights ago she called to say goodbye. We couldn't trace the number. I thought maybe . . ." Sam explained now looking at his father

"Sam. I'm a demon hunter not a detective" John scoffed. Dean looked at Sam raising his eyebrows

"No one knows that better than us dad. But you can track anything. And we need your help to find Haley . . . and your grandchild" Sam said looking at Dean before adding the last part. John looked at Sam in surprise and then back at Dean, understanding his eldest sons' mood.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Hi guys another update for you

Please comment:D I've started another fic, Maybe Now with Sam and Haley, please stop by and tell me what you think

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Haley looked dumbfounded at the girls' revelation. Sam had never indicated anything towards her but friendship. Straightening Haley's believes that she was definitely delusional.

"Sam is my friend, nothing more. I'm dating his brother Dean." Haley started

"Your friend, right. A friend that visits you at least once a month, a friend, that when you call, stops with what he's doing to give you his full attention. And when he calls you, you talk for nothing less than an hour. Whose mood changes from just hearing your voice? I want a _friend_ like that."

"I recently lost my mother; he was worried about me, that's all. But I promise things will go back to normal now." Haley tried getting through to her.

"Mmm yes it will. See it's a tragedy that you went missing, and everyone is devastated. But he'll come back to Uni and go on without you and I'll be there to comfort him" she chimed

"If I stay gone, his gonna stay in Tree Hill. He's gonna quite school to be with his brother. His brother's gonna need him. He won't be going back to University" Haley tried. The girl spun around to face Haley. She looked her up and down, thinking about what she said. Then gave Haley a smile

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?" she said on her way to the door. She closed and locked the door behind her and Haley heard them sped of. Falling back against the couch pillow, Haley sighed. She really hopes her plan doesn't backfire.

* * *

John stood on the deck looking out over the beach and ocean. A light wind blew against his arm. Sam came out and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Sammy" John said taking the cup from him. They stood in silence, drinking their coffee.

"You boys did well for yourself" John finally spoke

"Yeah, Dean did. Guess hunting doesn't pay that well huh?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan? How do we find your girl?" John asked looking at Sam

"Dean's girl. I don't know. I did everything I know how and nothing, all her friends and students seem to be clean." He answered. John nodded

"Dean still sleeping?" he asked after another silence

"Yeah, he didn't sleep much last night, I heard him pace a lot. He's taking this hard. We have to find her Dad" Sam said clearly worried. John nodded again taking a sip of his coffee

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know, she only found out the Thursday evening before. She hasn't been to a doctor yet. But I'm guessing still early"

"Okay, so let's get this show on the road. I'll go talk to the detective in charge; you go find out if anyone noticed anyone hanging around that wasn't supposed to." John said throwing the last sip of coffee in his mouth, going into the house, Sam following.

John talked to the detective and looked through the tips they'd received from the public. Making notes as he went. Sam spoke to all of Haley's students and friends again asking them the questions his father suggested. Justin wasn't very interested in the beginning but Sam eventually convinced him to just think about it and Justin complied. Dean however was a whole other story. He thought Sam was being stupid, he spend as much time with Haley as he did after all, sometimes more. And after getting really irritated with Sam he stood up and walked out of the house towards the beach. John returned soon after and they compared notes, John questioning Sam as well. They were busy working through all the leads and data when the door bell rang.

"I'll just get that, be right back" Sam said getting up, leaving his father in the den. Opening the door Sam was surprised to see the person on the other side

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sam asked letting her in

"Oh I was around so I thought I'd come say hi. Don't I get a hug?" she answered

"Oh yeah sure" Sam leaned down to hug her

"So nice place you've got here. On the beach, must be lovely" Amy started looking around the place

"Thanks, it's my brother's place but I stay here when I visit" Sam answered.

"Where is your brother, I'd like to meet him" she asked again

"He went out for awhile, his still upset about Haley"

"Oh yeah, have you heard anything?" Amy asked sitting down.

"No but we're hopeful. My dad . . ." Sam started to explain but was cut of

"Hired a private investigator and he seems optimistic. Hi I'm John Winchester" John interrupted. Sam frowned at him but he just smiled

"Amy Whitfield, please to meet you." She greeted shaking John's hand. John sat across from her

"So Amy how do you know Sam?" he asked

"From college, I go to Stanford to"

"Oh, and Haley?"

"I don't know her personally only from what Sam's told me about her" She said smiling nervously "and TV of course" she added. John nodded at her

"How about something to drink Sam, I'm sure the girl's thirsty" John said nudging Sam. He frowned at his dad but got up anyway

"Something to drink Amy? Dad?"

"a Soda's fine thanks" she smiled

"Same thanks" John said scratching over his chin

"I've never met one of Sam's girlfriends before, this is nice" John started when Sam left

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend, we're just friends" she answered clamping her hands together

"My mistake. Guess he has a lot of friends. Look at him and Haley for instance two peas in a pot. Could talk about anything for hours, guess you two have a lot to talk about to, seeing as you're at the same school." John continued. She just smiled and nodded. Sam came back with the soda's and handed it to them

"So Sam when are you planning on going back to school" Amy asked taking the drink from him

"Oh I'm not going back, with Hales still missing and Dean not doing so well I'm gonna help out here fir a while" he said looking between Amy and his father

"Oh, can't your dad help your brother" she pushed

"Oh I have my own work to do and I travel a lot. I think it's a good thing, Sam staying behind, looking out for his big brother, seeing as Dean helped him out of a tight spot or two" John chuckled. Sam just smirked and nodded

"I called Kevin already, he said he'll pack and bring my stuff. So I don't have to leave here" Sam explained further

"And what about school?" Amy asked trying to sound light

"Well school will still be there. But he's my brother and he needs support right now" Sam answered again

"So who were you visiting down here, you never mentioned knowing someone here?" Sam asked suspicious

"Oh . . . I . . .uhm, actually passing through . . . on my way to . . . Charleston. My cousin just moved there and I thought oh what the heck, let me go visit." She stuttered and rambled. Sam just nodded at her, she was acting really strange he thought.

"Well thanks for the soda, I better get going, wanne be there before the sun sets you know. It was nice meeting you Mr. Winchester. Sam I hope to see you again soon" she rambled again getting up and walking to the door. Sam saw her out and just shook his head when he joined his father

"That was strange" he commented

* * *

Dean walked down the beach his hands pushed deep into his pockets, kicking sand as he goes. Hearing his name he turned and waited for the person to join him

.

"Hi!" she greeted out of breath, linking her arm through his

"Hi" he laughed down at her.

"So my mom made enough food to feed a small African country and was wondering if you and Sam wanted to come over for dinner. Justin's bringing a date, Cindy, even sounds trampy, anyway you have to save me. Sitting through dinner, alone with no intelligent conversation, I'll die. So what do you say" she asked giving him her best smile

"Cindy you say, mph, sounds interesting but I don't know" he joked

"Dean! We're talking dying brain cells by the second here, come on, please" she pouted. He laughed at her antics and pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Ok but just because you asked so nicely" he answered poking her nose

"Thanks, now take me home I'm starving" she said jumping onto his back. Not being ready for her action he fell over with her landing on top of him. A wave came crashing in and soaked Dean's clothes. They started to laugh uncontrollably as the water kept wetting them, not being able to get up.

"Hales! I'm getting soaked" Dean leaned up catching her around the waist and pinned her on the sand.

"Dean no!" she yelled through the laughter. But he didn't let go off her.

.

Hearing his name he turned and waited for the person to join him

"Hi" she greeted out of breath, linking her arm through his

"Hi" Dean greeted back

"How are you doing?" she asked

"Not as well as I thought" Dean answered honestly. She smiled and nodded

"We'll find her Dean" she reassured him

"Yeah, but when Brooke?" He asked tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

I know there's not alot of Daley, but sit tight it's coming :D

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I know this UD's a little late but I'm having problems with my laptop. I had to rewrite this whole chapter twice.**

**Anywhoo, here it is. Remember to comment**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Leaning her head against the cold tiles of the tub Haley felt a bit of relieve. She had a bad night tossing and turning, getting up every twenty minutes to hang over the toilet. Her body ached and she felt drained and tired, and very sick. Not having enough strength to get up she curled up on the towel on the floor.

"Come on baby, open your eyes, you can do it" a male voice echoed in her ear

Haley turned her head to the voice and tried to open her eyes but with no luck.

"Come on Hales, take a deep breath and look at me" the voice encouraged

"I'm, tired, don't, feel, well" it came broken and her voice hors

"I know your tired baby but just look at me." He begged

Her head fell back and she wanted to drift of to the warmth and darkness that called out to her.

"You will not give up Haley James or so help me I will kick your pregnant little ass" a female voice pitched in

"Brooke" she finally managed to say

"Yeah buddy it's me, now open your eyes Hales" Brooke pleaded. Haley felt tightness around her hand like it was being held, she moved her fingers slightly to feel her arm move and warmth placed on the hand . . . a kiss. She tried to open her eyes but the warmth caught up with her and she gave in to it, drifting into the darkness.

"Haley please . . . breathe just breathe . . . Haley?" the male voice begged

"We have to take her now Mr. Winchester, we'll call you" a nurse said. Dean let go of her hand and watched as she got wheeled further in to the hospital and disappeared into a room. He sunk into the nearest chair, his head falling into his hands that rested on his knees. An alarm down the hall got his attention and he looked up to see medical personal running into the room Haley entered earlier.

"I need an incubation kit in here" he heard already on his feet. He moved towards the room, feeling like everything suddenly went into slow motion and he couldn't get there fast enough.

**18 Hours Earlier**

Dean sat in the chair looking out over the ocean, like he did for the last two days. He just stared into space and rolled the black box between his fingers. A phone vibrated next to him on the table

"Sam your phone again" he yelled over his shoulder. Entering the room Sam just shook his head and read the text '77'. Sam frowned and placed the phone back on the table

"What's wrong?" John's voice came from the doorway

"Nothing, I need some air" Sam said and mentioned with his head towards Dean. John nodded and Sam walked past him. John sat down beside Dean not looking at him

"So I'm gonna be a grandfather" John finally spoke after a silence. Dean nodded

"You really love her don't you?" John continued. Dean looked at his dad and raised his eyebrows and nodded when John looked at him.

"How do you really feel about this dad?" Dean asked.

"The day your mother told me she was pregnant with you, was one of the happiest days of my life. I wouldn't change it for any thing, just like yesterday" Dean nodded and smiled

"You've build a good life for yourself here Dean. Two successful businesses, a nice house _on_ the beach, a beautiful girl and a baby on the way. Your mother would be proud, I am proud of you"

"Dad?" Dean asked

"We'll find her Dean" John assured. He looked down at the box in Dean's hand. Dean handed it to his father nodding

"Her father gave it to me at her mother's funeral. I haven't opened it. I promised him I would look after her dad. I have to keep that promise"

"You will Dean, you will" John said squeezing Deans shoulder

* * *

Haley felt her stomach making turns and she sat up leaning over the toilet again. There wasn't anything left in her stomach to come out but that didn't stop it from trying. After a couple of minutes Haley managed to splash water on her face and moved towards the kitchen. She made herself some tea and curled up on the couch. Taking small sips of the hot beverage in her hand she laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She missed everyone badly today and her not feeling well made it worse. She thought of what everyone was doing or should be doing. Dean should still be sleeping after a long night at the club, Justin out on his run, Sam making breakfast, Brooke and Luke at work. She sighed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. The crazy girl hasn't been back to Haley's relieve. She had no idea what was going through that girls delusional mind, Haley just hoped someone would find her before things got ugly. She heard a dog bark in the distance and moved to the window. A truck was coming in her direction; when it didn't seem like it was going to stop Haley ran to the fire place, placing pieces of paper in it. Looking through the drawers for something to light it with but not finding any thing she ran back to the window. The truck had past and was now disappearing into the surrounding trees. Feeling defeated she curled up on the couch with her knees pulled up against her chest, letting the warm tears run over her face.

* * *

Sam and John were working through another set of tips the detective brought over. Dean had also pitched in, sorting the tips. It was quite a mission to separate them all. Some were just plain ridiculous.

"Hey guys, where are you" a voice echoed into the house

"The den Brooke" Dean yelled over his shoulder not getting up.

"Oh here you are, I brought you some food. It's in the kitchen. Who's your friend" Brooke asked mentioning to John

"Oh Brooke this is our Dad John, Dad Brooke" Sam introduced. Brooke moved forward holding her hand out to him

"Please to meet you sir. I can see where the boys got their looks from" she said smiling

"Well thank you" John answered smiling back

"I can't stay long, I have food to drop at Haley's, Justin's" she corrected "See you later" she said turning around

"Wait I'll go with you" Dean offered "My eyes needs a break" he continued.

John and Sam continued with the paperwork in front of them

"She's pretty" John said after a while

"Yeah I guess" Sam answered not interested

"What? You don't think so?" John pushed

"Yes dad she's beautiful, but she's not really my type besides she's seeing someone" Sam answered annoyed

"What is your type then?" John asked again

"I don't know …" Sam answered shrugging

"Maybe petite brunette girls named Haley" a voice came from the doorway. John and Sam both turned

"What! . . . NO" Sam protested

"I heard you Sam, out on the patio with Brooke. You don't have to say it it's written all over your face. Isn't that what she said?"

"Dean I never . . ."

"Never indicated that she was more than your friend. Yet you spend all the possible time with her. I saw the way you looked at her, but stupid me, I thought you were only protective of her. Was just being around her enough?" Dean asked. Sam looked towards the floor not being able to look at Dean

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"I would never act on it. Haley loves you, she wants to be with you, she's having your baby" Sam tried to explain

"And if she wasn't what then Sam?" Dean pushed. Again Sam looked towards the floor

"That's what I thought" Dean said turning around

"DEAN!" Sam called stepping forward to go after him. A grip on his arm held him back

"Let him go, let him blow of some steam" John suggested. Sam fell down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. His phone vibrated again and Sam stood up to retrieve it. He flipped it open and read the text '42'

"UGH" he exclaimed throwing the phone on the couch

"What's wrong?" John asked frowning

"These stupid texts I keep getting. They don't make sense, I think it's the wrong number" Sam explained

"What kind of texts?" John asked interested

"Just these numbers"

"How many have you gotten?" John continued

"With that one, five.Why?" Sam asked confused. John got a paper and pen

"Read them to me like you got them"

"Dad?"

"Read Sam"

"34, 29, 45, 77 and 42. Dad what are you doing?" Sam asked confused

"Do you have a map of the area?" John asked again not answering Sam

"Yeah, I'll look for one" Sam went through drawers and the book case till he found one. Holding it out to his dad, John took it and looked at the coordinates.

"I know where she is" John announced smiling up at Sam

"What? How?" Sam asked

"Its coordinates, someone's letting us know where she is. Holly Shelter Game Land."

"What if you're wrong?" Sam asked again

"I'm not. Go get your brother and meet me there. Call the detective and tell him what's up. And if you get another text let me know what the last digit is." John said over his shoulder, gathering the map and his jacket before running out the door.

Sam stood in the middle of the room shocked and surprised. He shook his head and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Haley must have fallen asleep 'cause when she woke up it was already dark outside. She leaned over and switched the light on. Hearing a car door she waited for the door to open. When it did a very pissed looking girl entered.

"Well you were right; he's not going back to school. He already made plans to have his stuff taken to him. His brother needs him, that's the excuse. But it's okay, I have a new plan. You see his brother will get over you in a few months and I'll be there the whole way to help Sam. He's gonna need a friend of his own to comfort him. So it was nice meeting you Haley James but now its good bye" she said with an eerie smile

"You don't have to do this" Haley tried.

"Oh I do. With you out of the way, things will go easier. It all ends tonight"

"Please, we can forget about this"

"NO"

"I'm pregnant" Haley resorted to her last option

"Just another reason to get rid of you" she announced with no emotion. Haley swallowed, this girl has no heart. The door closed and Haley stood frozen on the spot. Everything was so quiet now. She walked towards the window and looked outside just in time to see a line of flames coming towards the cabin. Haley gasped and moved backwards, her mind a total blank. She stood there for what seemed like for ever, hearing the cabin creek around her she snapped out of her trance and moved towards the bedroom. Haley plucked the bedding from the bed and entered the bathroom. Opening the faucet and filling the tub. Haley ran back to the kitchen and got a bucket, turning her eye caught the couch pillows; she pulled them of, taking it with her to the bathroom. Haley placed all of bedding and the pillows into the tub, wetting it. Taking the bucket filled with water she started wetting the walls around her. She could see smoke starting to seep through the cabin walls. Haley closed the bathroom door behind her and placed the wet fabrics in all the cracks. Hoping it will help. The tub started to over flow but Haley still didn't close the tap. Haley sat on top of the toilet her chin resting on her knees. She waited, for what she didn't really know. Smoke started to come through the bathroom walls and Haley threw water against the walls again. She could feel the heat from outside and the temperature rising in the small room. Not being able to handle the heat anymore the window behind her cracked and fell to pieces. Haley took the wet bedding, wrapping a piece around her hand and the other covering her face. Haley yanked at the bars in front of the window with all of her might but with no success. Smoke filled the small room now and Haley found it more and more difficult to breath. Haley got into the tub completely wetting herself and covering her with the wet bedding. At least she wasn't going to burn to death she thought. Like suffocating is any better. She heard the walls and roof creek but couldn't see anything through the smoke. Haley heard something collapsed before a sudden pain went through her head. Her eyes fluttered for a second before the darkness took over.

* * *

Sam called the detective and informed him of his dad's action. He called Dean what felt like a thousand times but he never picked up. He couldn't be far; the Impala was still in the driveway. Sam turned around and walked along the beach towards the house again. Maybe he went back home Sam thought. Entering a now dark house Sam called out to Dean but no answer.

"Dean where are you?" Sam asked himself. He stood around, thinking of places Dean could be. A thought hit him and he ran outside again, jumping over the fence that separated the two properties. He knocked lightly before opening the patio doors and entering the familiar house. The house was so quiet.

"Dean?" he asked loudly. Walking up the stairs he opening the only closed door.

Haley's room. Her perfume filled his nostrils and he stepped into the room slowly. It was dark but he could make out Dean's form on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" Sam said quieter now

"She loves this stupid bear, Mr Muggles. Who calls a bear Mr. Muggles?" Dean asked in a low voice

"We found her Dean" Sam blurted out. Dean jumped up and walked up to Sam

"What? Where?"

"The texts I got, they're coordinates, dad's on his way. We have to meet him there"

Sam explained. Dean threw the bear on the bed and moved past Sam. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He got his jacket and keys Sam right behind him. Getting into the car, following the directions.

.

John saw the smoke and decided to go there. As he neared the cabin his heart fell to his stomach.

"Oh God, please let her not be in there." He stepped on the gas. With every meter he got closer John's fear grew. He stopped a safe distance away and got out. Opening the trunk he got an axe and blanket and moved towards the burning cabin. It was completely engulfed in flames with parts already falling apart. John looked at the scene in front of him and shuddered, who could do this to another person. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled.

"SAM, it's a cabin, call 911 and tell them to send an ambulance and fire truck. It's looking bad Sam, Keep Dean away" John told Sam. Sam looked at Dean sitting next to him

"That's gonna be a problem" he dialled 911 and gave them the directions. Dean looked at Sam fear in his eyes.

John kicked the door open and tried to enter but the flames was so high and the heat unbearable. He walked around the cabin looking for any signs of live or an indication of where Haley could be. Another piece of the roof caved in and knocked the wall over. John could see into the bedroom part of the cabin now. He edged closer, trying to get as close as possible without getting burned. His eyes fell on the closed bathroom door, and the water seeping through underneath it.

"Smart girl" he said to himself. John turned around looking for a way to wet the blanket. Seeing an old drum filled with water he ran over and dipped the blanket in. John soaked his pants and threw the blanket over his head. John went into the cabin and tried to avoid the burning parts. He called out to Haley but there was no answer. He covered his mouth and nose from the smoke. Finally arriving at the door, John tried to open it but it was stuck. He stepped back a lunged at it, hitting it with his shoulder. After a couple of tries it budged and he could enter. He scanned the room and saw her lifeless body in the tub. John rushed over, taking a piece of debris from atop of her and throwing it out. He lifted her out of the tub and covered her with the wet bedding, throwing some over him too before making their way to the outside again. John could hear the sirens coming closer as he laid Haley down on the grass. He checked for a pulse, he pinched her nose and blew into her mouth.

"Come on Haley breath" he encouraged. He heard the roaring sound of the Impala and looked up. The door flew open before it could come to a complete stop. Again John pinched her nose and blew into her mouth

"Noooo" Dean's voice came over the sirens. He ran till beside Haley and John and fell on his knees.

"Come on Haley breath . . . Just breath Hales" he encouraged. A paramedic came running and attended to Haley. John stood up and stepped back for the man to work. He took Dean by the arm, helping him up

"Let them help her son" Dean looked at his dad tears in his eyes and nodded but didn't move away.

Dean held Haley's hand the whole way to the hospital. He spoke to her constantly and begged her to hold on. It felt like the drive took forever and when the ambulance doors finally opened Dean felt a little relieved. Stepping out of the ambulance he noticed Brooke and Lucas along with Justin standing at the entrance. Dean took Haley's hand in his again and ran along side her

Haley moaned and he leaned closer

"Hales?" he asked close to her ear

"Just breathe okay" he encouraged. She moaned again and turned her head to Dean. It looked like she wanted to open her eyes.

"Come on baby, open your eyes, you can do it" a male voice echoed in her ear

Haley turned her head to the voice and tried to open her eyes but with no luck.

"Come on Hales, take a deep breath and look at me" the voice encouraged

"I'm, tired, don't, feel, well" it came broken and her voice hors

"I know your tired baby but just look at me." He begged

Her head fell back and she wanted to drift of to the warmth and darkness that called out to her.

"You will not give up Haley James or so help me I will kick your pregnant little ass" a female voice pitched in

"Brooke" she finally managed to say

"Yeah buddy it's me, now open your eyes Hales" Brooke pleaded. Haley felt tightness around her hand like it was being held, she moved her fingers slightly to feel her arm move and warmth placed on the hand . . . a kiss. She tried to open her eyes but the warmth caught up with her and she gave in to it, drifting into the darkness.

"Haley please . . . breathe just breathe . . . Haley?" the male voice begged

"We have to take her now Mr. Winchester, we'll call you" a nurse said. Dean let go of her hand and watched as she got wheeled further in to the hospital and disappeared into a room. He sunk into the nearest chair, his head falling into his hands that rested on his knees. An alarm down the hall got his attention and he looked up to see medical personal running into the room Haley entered earlier.

"I need an incubation kit in here" he heard already on his feet. He moved towards the room, feeling like everything suddenly went into slow motion and he couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**I just want to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. This was my first attempt at writing a fic. It took on a life of its own but I am pleased with how it went. There will be one more chapter after this one. Please leave a comment and come back next week for the final chapter. With that here is Chapter 17. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

If any one thought that the two week Haley was missing, was the hardest for Dean they'd be wrong. The last two days were ever worse. The waiting was driving him insane, waiting for her to wake up. She was stable now and the tube was removed after her lungs had time to recuperate. Her head was still bandaged and there was scrapes on her face and arms. Dean walked further into the room sighing when he saw her eyes still closed. He sat down and took her hand in his placing small kisses on her palm. Dean moved closer and laid his head next to her on the bed, never letting go of her hand

* * *

Brooke sat in the waiting room taking sips from the cup in her hand. Across from her sat Justin, his legs straightened in front of him, his head leaning backwards, asleep. Lucas had to go to work today but promised he would come by as soon as he could. Sam appeared in the doorway, Brooke mentioned with her head for him to come in and sit next to her.  
"Hi stranger" Brooke greeted once Sam had sat down

"Hi, how's she?" Sam asked looking at his hands

"No change, the doctor said it's only a matter of time. Where've you been hiding? You're so scarce" Brooke asked looking at Sam

"Oh just around" Sam answered

"Sam?" Brooke asked taking his one hand in hers. Sam looked at her and she smiled at him

"Dean overheard our conversation on the patio the other night, he asked me about it and I couldn't answer him. He hasn't spoken or even looked at me since." Sam said sighing

"That must suck, sorry Sam." Brooke tried to comfort him

"It's my own fault. I just had to fall for my brother's girl, classy huh?" Sam said getting up and pacing the room

"I want it to be like before, us all hanging out. No awkwardness, just friends. But Dean's not gonna let this go."

"Maybe once Hales is awake he'll come around, you'll talk it through and things can start returning to normal" Brooke said getting up.

"Just give him some time okay" she continued rubbing his arm. Sam nodded and gave her a faint smile

* * *

Haley woke up with the feeling that someone was sitting on her chest. She took a few deep breaths and tried to open her eyes but with no luck. She turned her head, feeling pain rushing through it she quickly turned it back. With all the strength she could muster up, Haley opened her eyes. The room was painted white but the lights were dimmed a bit. A noise filled her ears, beeps. Slow but steady beeping, she looked up and saw the monitor, her monitor, beeping with every beat her heart gave. There was another smaller monitor standing next to it, spitting paper out. Another, unfamiliar, sound filled her ears, it was a deep rumbling beating sound, and she frowned. Then it came to her the baby's heartbeat. She moved her hand to her stomach, feeling the band across it she relaxed; it was the baby's heartbeat. Her eyes moved down to her other hand and then at the person holding it. She smiled faintly running her hand through his sandy hair. He stirred

"Dean?" she tried and his head shot up to look at her

"Hi" she finally got out

"Hi" he said back smiling and moved closer to her, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaning his head against hers.

"I missed you, you gave us quite a scare" he whispered

"Sorry, I missed you to" she whispered back. He leaned in and caught her lips with his, savoring the moment and her taste as long as he could. Only when someone cleared their throat did he move away from her.

"Mr. Winchester" the male voice greeted

"Dr Forester" Dean said moving away from Haley

"How are you feeling today Miss James?" the doctor asked looking at the monitors and medication bags

"Tired and drained. I can't lift my head" she answered

"That's understandable; you've been through quite an ordeal. But your vitals are good, you'll be up and running in no time"

"And the baby" Dean asked nervously

"Oh the baby's doing just as well, good, strong heartbeat, no signs of distress. If all goes well you'll have a healthy baby in about seven months" he smiled, rubbing over Haley's arm. Haley felt the relieve wash over her, looking at Dean who looked like a cat that got cream.

"Good" Haley sighed out

"I suggest a lot of rest. Your body needs time to recover. No stress" Dr. Forester continued and Haley nodded.

"I know there are people that are dying to see you. Not to long though and only one at a time okay" He said in the doorway. He nodded at Dean and he nodded back. Dean smiled at Haley

"I'll go call them ok, be right back" Dean said leaning down and kissing her forehead before disappearing out the door.

.

Sam and Brooke both looked at the person that suddenly appeared in the doorway and frowned

"She's awake" he said smiling. Brooke smiled, walking up to Dean and hugging him. Sam walked over to Justin and shook him lightly. Justin's eyes fluttered open and he frowned up at Sam

"Haley's awake" Sam said smiling. Justin jump to his feet and started moving towards the door. Sam stood frozen as the three left the room. Relieve washed over him and he rubbed his hands over his face, sitting down again.

Brooke and Justin followed Dean down the halls both excited. Dean stopped and turned to them

"Only one at a time and doc said not to long, she needs a lot of rest" Dean said protectively. Brooke and Justin looked at one another before Brooke nodded and mentioned to the door

"You go first" Justin smiled at Brooke and moved past Dean into the room.

"Hi Bub" Justin whispered as he got closer to her. Haley smiled and held her hand out to Justin.

"Hi Jus, I missed you" Haley greeted. Justin leaned down and buried his face in her neck. Haley could feel his body slightly shaking and placed her hand on his back

"I'm sorry, so sorry" he mumbled

"It wasn't your fault Jus" Haley comforted but felt the tears in her eyes. Justin moved away and smiled at her. He tucked some hair behind her ear

"How are you feeling?" Justin asked sitting down

"A bit tired and my head hurts but other than that fine" Haley assured him. There was a light tap on the door and Justin got up.

"I have to go, but I'll come back later okay. You get some rest" Justin said kissing her forehead, looking back at her when he reached the door and smiled. Brooke came in next and tears rolled down her face the moment she saw Haley. Brooke hugged Haley before sitting down

"You had us all so worried, especially Dean he was like a bear with a sore tooth." Brooke joked and Haley smiled at her

"You ever disappear like that again and I'll have to kick your scrawny ass you hear me. Do you know who took you Hales" Brooke asked after her joke. Haley shook her head

"No" she answered looking at her hands.

"Where's Sam?" Haley asked after a short silence

"I think he's still in the waiting room, do you want me to go get him" Brooke asked carefully. Haley nodded and Brooke moved towards the door to go get Sam. Dean entered shortly after Brooke left and sat on the bed beside her. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. He gently placed some hair behind her ear and stroked over her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered when their eyes met.

"I love you too" Haley whispered back, Dean leaned closer and gently covered her mouth with his. Haley bit down on Dean's bottom lip lightly and heard him moan into her mouth and smiled. Dean pulled back and just looked at her.

"Well we should probably let you get some rest now; I'll be back a little later okay. Do you want me to bring you anything from home?" Dean asked getting up from the bed

"Not really, but I would like to see Sam, could you tell him I want to see him please" Haley asked softly looking at Dean. Dean clenched his jaw and anger flashed through his eyes

"Maybe another time Hales" Dean tried

"Please" she begged. Dean looked at her and nodded before disappearing out the door.

.

Sam stood further down the hall, leaning against the wall. He stood up straight when he noticed Dean approaching him, stopping inches away from him.

"She wants to see you, don't upset her" is all he said before stepping aside. Dean watched Sam walk up to Haley's door, looking back at him before opening it and entering. Dean sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

Sam entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Slowly Sam walked closer to the bed, stopping when he noticed her closed eyes

"Hales?" Sam asked not to loud. Haley's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hi you" she greeted and held her hand out to him. Sam looked down at her hand and swallowed before moving closer and taking her small hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Sam questioned

"Okay, just tired" she said looking down at his hand holding hers. Sam nodded but didn't look at her.

"Sam?" Haley asked when he didn't say anything

"Yeah?" Sam answered but still didn't look at her

"The girl . . . that took me . . . she knows you Sam. You know her" Haley answered. Sam's head shot up and he frowned at her

"What?" his question only a whisper

"She took me because she believed that you were in love with me. I was getting in the way of your relationship with her, so she had to get rid of me" Haley explained further

"Haley . . ." Sam started

"I know you love me, like a friend. I tried to tell her that but she was convinced our relationship was more, that you had other feelings. I know she was delusional." Haley continued

"Who was she?"

"I don't know I never got her name, she goes to Stanford with you, she probably saw you in the last couple of days . . ." Sam was now on his feet.

"I am so so sorry Hales" Sam apologised sincerely. But Haley shook her head

"You're not to blame for this, understand?" Sam nodded and kissed her on the cheek

"I'm glad you're okay, I have to go." He whispered before disappearing out the door. Sam stood in the hall and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. He looked down the hall at Dean who was sitting with his head resting in his hands. He started to walk in Dean's direction, taking his phone from his pocket. He stopped in front of Dean

"Dean?" he looked up at Sam and stood up

"Look, about what happened the other day, what you heard . . ." Sam started

"Not now Sam, not here" Dean interrupted him. Sam nodded and Dean pushed passed him towards Haley's room. Sam dialled a number and watched as Dean walked further.

"We're going on a hunt" he closed the phone, placed it back in his pocket and started walking to the hospital exit.

* * *

Haley switched the TV off and threw the remote on the side table. Throwing the bedding of off her, Haley stood up and walked towards the kitchen

"Wow, where do you think you're going?" a voice came from behind her

"To the kitchen, I want some tea" Haley answered still walking

"No you're not, go sit down I'll bring it to you" he said standing in her way

"Justin, I'm tired of sitting around and you babying me. I came home from the hospital a week ago. I think it's time you guys start acting normal around me again. I'm not gonna fall apart if I have to do something myself. Now scoot!" Haley whined and pushed Justin out of her way. He smiled shaking his head at her, but followed her anyway. She made tea and was on her way back to the couch when the door flew open. Dean closed the door and walked closer to her frowning.

"What are you doing up?" he asked taking the cup from her. Haley froze on the spot. Dean placed his hand in the small of her back, wanting to guide her towards the couch but she didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked again frowning at her

"You and Justin, that's what's wrong. I can't take this anymore. You won't let me do anything; it's a surprise that I can go to the toilet on my own. You're driving me insane" Haley shouted and ran up the stairs leaving a confused Dean standing in the lounge. He looked towards Justin who just shrugged at him. Dean placed the cup on a nearby table, took his jacket of and climbed the stairs two at a time. He knocked lightly on Haley's door before opening it. She was sitting on her bed paging through a magazine. He closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Hales" He said standing against the door. Haley didn't answer.

"I know I'm being a pain, I just . . . you were kidnapped and held hostage for two weeks, you almost burned to death, you had a tube down your throat to help you breath, and you were in hospital for a week. I almost lost you Hales; I just want to make sure that you're okay. That you have all your strength back." Dean said moving closer to her. Haley looked up at Dean and threw the magazine on the floor. She stood on her knees on the bed and threw her arms around his neck

"I know all that Dean, but I am fine, the baby's fine. I love you for worrying about us but relax a bit. Okay?" Haley cooed. Dean looked down at her and nodded slightly. Haley leaned up and kissed him

"Good, now come here" Haley said falling onto the bed, taking Dean with her.

Haley wiggled out from under Dean, turned him over and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, then moved to his ear where she bit on it lightly. Dean inhaled deeply and Haley smiled. She sat up and unbuttoned her shirt but didn't remove it. Dean watched her every move, a smile playing on his mouth. Haley glided her hands under Dean's shirt, just feeling over his body, then pulled it up and over his head. Dean moved to sit and pressed her to him while he caught her mouth in his. He trailed down her jaw and neck. Haley turned her head to give him more access. With one quick move Dean flipped them around so he was on top. Haley shrieked at his action. Haley looked up and their eyes met.

"I love you" Haley whispered before she moved up and kissed Dean.

Tongues battled for control, clothing found their way to the floor, hands roamed over bodies, pleasures were given and received. Hearts healed and filled. Love made and confirmed.


	19. Chapter 18

So this is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this story, please comment at the end and tell me what you think

Thank you to all who read and replied. You guys are awesome :D :D

Keep your eyes peeled for my next story.

**Chapter 18**

"At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared… some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day… others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good… struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls -- and sometimes… all you need is 1."

.

A slow setting sun, threw orange beams over the water, the wind calm, softly rattling the leaves. Quiet filled the evening air. Sam sat on the bench that looked out over the river. He was tired, very tired but wouldn't give up until he got what he was searching for. And after three weeks, three agonizing weeks of back road driving, little sleep and scruffy motels, he's found it, the source of all his heartache. The reason he left Tree Hill without saying bye, why he hasn't spoken to his brother or Haley for three weeks, and the knowledge that he was the reason Haley had to go through hell. Today was the day it all comes to an end. Sam turned around, looking at his father leaning against the hood of his truck, his arms crossed over his chest. He was sure his dad had other eviler things to hunt down and kill, but he was glad that he chose to help him on this 'hunt'. Looking further passed his father Sam could see a couple walking hand in hand, and a man with his dog, all wrapped up in their own world. Sam looked back and then to his right, making sure his 'target' was still in eye view. Sam stood up and walked towards her, not making any sudden moves so not to scare her off. She leaned forward onto the railing apparently unaware of his presence. Sam stopped beside her also leaning on the railing.

"Hallo Amy" Sam said only loud enough for her to hear. She turned her head and looked at him in surprise.

"Sam?" she asked carefully "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually" Sam answered without emotion

"Really, that's so nice. I thought you were still at your brother's" she said clearly nervous

"No, I have something to take care of" again with no emotion.

"Oh, it was nice seeing you Sam, but I have to go. See you around" Amy started and turned to walk

"I know what you did" Sam said and she stopped in her tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Amy answered swallowing hard

"Sure you do. We found her Amy. In your burned down cabin. I also found your sidekick Robbie. It's amazing what you can find with the right motivation and recourses. Don't even think about denying it" Sam explained behind her. She swung around and looked up at him.

"Sam!"

"Why Amy?" he asked looking down at her

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was jealous and the way you talked about her . . ."

"So you kidnapped her and set the cabin on fire, with her inside?" anger building with every word

"That wasn't part of my plan, but when you said you were gonna stay behind anyway I snapped. I'm sorry" Amy explained tears running down her face. Sam scoffed and shook his head

"Too late" Sam took a hold of her arm and led her towards his fathers' truck.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked filled with fear

"I don't know, but he does" he tilted his head towards his dad.

"Sam, please, I'll go turn myself in" She pleaded looking up at Sam

"Jail's too good for you" Sam opened the door and pushed her into the truck. Sam nodded at his dad, who nodded back and got into the truck,

"Goodbye Amy" Sam said closing the door and stepping away from the truck. He could see her protest in the seat but one look from John and she froze. John started the truck and with a last look towards Sam he drove of . . . into the darkness.

Dean fidgeted with his tie for what felt like the tenth time. He looked at the two men standing beside him also fixing their ties.

"Could one of you please help me or I swear I'm going out there without a stupid tie. Who came up with this stupid contraption in the first place?" He asked pulling on it

Both men laughed at him and moved closer. Dean stood still while his tie was being fixed

Flashback

_He looked over the room one last time making sure everything was ready and in place. Closing the door behind him Dean smiled and walked down the patio stairs to the neighboring house._

_He walked into the living room and fell down on the couch._

"_What are you watching?" he asked after a couple of minutes_

"_I have no idea, Haley had it on when I came in and now I can't find the remote to change the channel" Justin explained and Dean laughed._

"_I think she does that on purpose" Dean said placing his feet on the coffee table "Where is she anyway?" he continued_

"_I think she's in her room, she can't sit still. She has rearranged this whole house, repacked every cupboard. You have to do something she's driving me insane" Justin answered turning to Dean, who just smiled and shook his head_

"_And what do you suggest I do?" Dean asked still smiling_

"_I don't know anything. Take her to your place; she can continue her nesting there" Justin suggested. Dean stood up and moved upstairs following the noise. He stopped at her bedroom door and watched her._

"_Hi, what you doing?" he asked seemingly careless_

"_Oh just tidying up a bit, you'd be surprised at how many stuff you gather up, useless stuff." Haley answered not looking at him and continuing to raffle through the cupboards._

"_Wanna go for a walk, it's nice outside" Dean suggested hopeful. Haley spun around and hopped towards Dean smiling_

"_Sounds nice let me just wash up okay" She gave him a peck on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom. _

_Dean held Haley's hand as they walked along the beach, water washing over their feet as the waves crashed in. Dean turned his head to look at her. The wind was lifting her hair gently, pushing some strands into her face, on her lips a faint smile. She looked happy, he knew he was. Dean's gaze moved down to her now visibly pregnant waist. Her petite frame made it easy to see the small bump and he loved it. Knowing that it was a part of both of them. Haley noticed Dean's gaze on her, the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. It was like he saw her for the first time. Dean looked at his watch and stopped, turning to face Haley_

"_Oh I forgot my dad said he was gonna call tonight and I left my phone at my place, could we go get it?" Dean rushed out_

"_Yeah sure" Haley answered turning around and walking back towards Dean's house. Dean followed her and smiled when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket . . . everything's set._

End Flashback

"There you go looks better now" Dean turned towards the mirror, looking at his now perfect tie.

"Mhm, not bad, thanks" he said patting the mans shoulder. A light knock at the door got their attention and all three turned to see who it was. The door creaked open

"You guys ready, it's almost time" Brooke asked from the door. Dean looked at the other two and nodded

"Yeah" trying to cover his nervousness. Brooke smiled before closing the door again.

Flashback

_Dean opened the door and led Haley in. She didn't go in very far before stopping and turning to Dean. A frown between her eyes._

"_What's going on here Dean?" Haley asked mentioning towards the candle lit room. Candles filled every possible surface in the room, rose pedals were scattered on the floor, coffee table and couch. On the coffee table was a bowl of strawberries, glasses and champagne, music playing softly. Dean smiled at her and shrugged._

"_I thought we could stay in tonight" _

"_Mm. I'd like that" Dean mentioned towards the couch. Dean filled their glassed before sitting down beside Haley. _

"_When did you do all this?" Haley asked _

"_I had help" Dean answered and leaned forward to catch Haley's lips with his. Dean pulled back and took a deep breath. _

"_Haley . . ." he started taking her hand in his_

"_Dean?" Haley asked nervously. _

"_We've known each other for a long time now and we've been through a lot. Broken marriage, lost friendship, abandoning parent, sickness, war, kidnapping. All of that we faced together, held on to one another. We've also had fun and laughs', reconciled friendships, found parents, homecoming, live." Dean paused and placed his hand on Haley's stomach._

"_I love you Haley, and I want to spend the rest of my life holding onto you. Haley James will you marry me?" Dean finally got out, as he held the familiar black box out to Haley. Haley looked at Dean, tears shining in her eyes. She looked down at the ring in the box and up at Dean again nodding_

"_Yes" She whispered before moving closer and throwing her arms around his neck._

End Flashback

"So are you nervous?" the voice behind him asked

"A little, but it's a good nervous" Dean answered

"Dean, I know we've had our ups and downs and there was a time that we weren't so close. I'm glad that's behind us and I want you to know that I'm happy for you. You deserve it. Haley's a lucky girl"

"Thanks Sam, me to" Dean said and moved closer to his brother giving him a hug

"Well, I never thought I'd see that again" a voice behind them said

"Dad?" both asked together

"Did you think I was gonna miss this day?" John asked smiling at their surprised faces

"Of course not" Dean said smiling widely. John walked closer and greeted his boys.

"Well we should get going. See you after dad" Sam said as they moved inside the building. John nodded at them.

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to another, not being able to stand still. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Justin giving him an assuring smile. Dean nodded and looked over the room filled with people. Their closest friends and family. The music started to play softly as the doors at the back slowly opened. Lilly walked down the aisle throwing rose petals as she went, followed by Jenny and then two blonde haired boys. Dean smiled at the sight of them as they came closer to the alter.

Flashback

"_Okay miss James just lay back and relax okay. This is gonna be cold at first" the doctor said to Haley, putting a cold gel on her stomach. Haley looked up at Dean standing beside her. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his. The doctor moved the sonar around on Haley's stomach, checking that everything's in order. He froze the picture and turned the monitor to Haley and Dean._

"_See this is your baby's head, there are the feet and this is the heartbeat . . . wait" The doctor said suddenly frowning, turning the monitor back to him and examining the picture. Haley looked up at Dean worried_

"_What's wrong?" Dean asked _

"_Well, I just want to make sure . . ." he trailed of moving the sonar across Haley's stomach. Haley squeezed Dean's hand harder when the doctor didn't speak again._

"_Dr Forester?" Dean encouraged getting worried himself. The doctor turned to look at Haley and Dean and smiled_

"_Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys, everything's fine" he turned the monitor back to the pair _

"_Did you want to know the sex?" he asked looking at Haley. She looked up at Dean before nodding_

"_It's a boy . . . both of them. Congratulations you're having twin boys" he smiled at them. Surprise on both their faces._

End Flashback.

The boys walked up to Sam handing him the little shell they were carrying before taking a seat next to Jake and Lucas in the first pew. Both grinned widely at their dad and uncles standing in front. Smiling back at his boys Dean gave them discreet thumbs up before turning his attention back to the door where Brooke was now walking through and down the aisle. The music changed and Dean felt his heart suddenly beating in his throat. Looking up from the floor, and into the brown eyes he knows so well. They kept their stare on one another. Haley smiled at Dean as she walked down the aisle, he couldn't look away. She was like a vision coming towards him, her curled hair pinned up with loose strands hanging down into her bare neck and shoulders, her strapless white gown hugging around her upper body and flowing down to the floor, in her hands yellow and light green flowers. Dean felt a calm rushing over him, a piece in his heart. The love he had for her growing with every step she took towards him. And when Haley reached him and placed her hand in his, Dean knew he could spend forever loving her, forever holding onto her . . . . .


End file.
